Careful What You Wish For
by Rosalind2013
Summary: It just might come true...When Beastboy wishes that he could go back in time to change his past, does he get exactly what he asks for? BBXRae, RobXStar, CyXBee. Rated T to be super-safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! My first FanFic! Yay! Shout out to TTCyclone, drowninginthedark123, blackangeldust, and Ansa! You guys inspired me to go through the trouble to post a story! It's odd to just ramble on, yet fun, and very fulfilling...**

**Anyways, on with the FanFiction!**

**(long live Teen Titans!)**

**By the way, anything _italicized _is a thought.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Garfield Logan took a step out into the street, not bothering to look both ways; causing a loud chorus of honking behind him; and crossed briskly; his expression abnormally blank.

He rounded the corner and nearly collided with a man who was selling hotdogs; he apologized as the man openly stared at him, mouth gaping open wide. Gar stifled his anger and continued walking.

_Why do people always have to stare at me? I've been hanging around here long enough that they should be used to me by now._

His anger flared up again as he caught a glimpse of two school-girls, who had paused in the middle of licking their ice-creams to gawk at him.

_It's not my fault that I look different. So why does it feel like everyone's judging me?_ He shook his head as if to clear it. _No, this shouldn't make me this mad. _I_ should be used to _them_ by now._ To be fair to himself, he had to remind himself that he had already been angry before he'd even set foot on the sidewalk, the stares were only intensifying the emotion.

He'd shown up for his first day of school here just today; the government had told the Titans that they should be no exception to the law that every child (or teenager) must go to school until they are of a decent age, and that did not exclude superheroes.

Even if they were legally old enough to drop out, the president wanted them to stay in school until they were at least eighteen to set a positive example for teens. The only member of Gar's team who was over eighteen was Victor Stone, or the half-teen half-machine hero Cyborg.

Gar had entered the school with a positive outlook; there was no way that this could be harder than what he did on a day-to-day basis, right? Wrong. From the moment he had entered the building, he'd known that this was going to be a challenge; this was not the same world that existed outside.

Here, jocks ruled the halls the way dictators ruled countries. There was no way that this was going to be as easy as he'd hoped. The second that he'd stepped through the door, he'd heard shocked gasps, and silence followed by a low murmur and some giggling, then things had seemingly resumed what they had been before his interruption; but he knew better. They were _faking_ disinterest.

Gar could understand why he'd caused such an interruption; it wasn't every day that a green-skinned, pointy-eared, fanged superhero walked through the door of your ordinary high school. When he was at home, his friends called him his preferred name, Beast boy; (and several other silly nicknames for his nickname.

Apparently, he'd caused a bigger disturbance than he'd originally thought, for he was called to the principal's office almost immediately. When he'd walked into the office, he had thought that the principal had known something about the situation; so they were both shocked at the true circumstances.

The principal had assumed, when told that a green student had just entered the door, that it was an intentional violation of the dress-code, and thus a disruption of normal school activity; when he discovered that the "green student" was Beast boy, a teen superhero, it was a complication that he had not anticipated.

Beast boy cringed as he remembered the principal's words that supposedly resolved the issue,

"I'm sorry, but if you can't at least make yourself look like a normal teenager, I have to expel you. You're a disruption to normal school activity; we can't have that."

Gar's anger raged inside his head, making his heart pound, and he gritted his teeth to hold his current human form together.

_Dude, this is so unfair! What happened to individuality?_

He emitted a low growl from deep in his throat.

_Why do I have to be green? Why can't I look like everybody else?_

His anger melted away to reveal the anguish that he often covered up with a smile.

_I wish that I could go back in time, and make that stupid accident never happen…_

Beast boy had gone through the motions of going home to the tower as he had been thinking. He punched in the code and scanned his hand; the huge doors slid open with a whoosh! He stood up straight and took a deep breath before stepping inside; he couldn't let them see him like this…

He made his way to the elevator at then end of the entryway, and forced a big goofy grin onto his face before stepping out of the elevator and shouting,

"DUDES! Did you guys see that movie, _Zombie Prom: Attack of the Re-Homecoming Queen_!?"

Cyborg was the first to answer, who was sitting on the couch playing video-games,

"No, B. but I heard that it was great!"

"It was; best movie all week, _I'd_ say!"

Just then Robin walked in, dragging his book-bag behind him, he looked forlorn. Beast boy was concerned, "Hey Robin, what's with the whole pity-party thing?"

"I thought that school was going to be a _breeze_! Then I get there, and come home with _this_! How am I supposed to do research with all this homework?"

Cyborg shook his head, "I feel ya man. When I was in school, I normally had so much work to do that I could barely make it to football practice!"

Robin glanced at Beast boy, "How'd _your_ first day go?"

Gar winced. Robin raised an eyebrow, "That bad?"

"It was pretty bad."

Starfire flew in at that exact second, "Hello, Friends! It is a glorious day, is it not?"

Robin and Beast boy shared a look, "Well…"

Robin abruptly cleared his throat and excused himself, "Well, I've gotta go get ready, it's a

Friday and…"

Cyborg laughed, "You've got a _date_!" Beast boy and Cyborg both erupted into laughter at the exact same time.

Starfire crossed her arms, "Hmp! Cyborg, if I remember correctly, I spoke with Bumble Bee last night, and she mentioned that you were going out on 'the date' tonight, also."

Cyborg's chuckling halted abruptly, "Oh… It seems that _I_ have a date too."

It had been silent for about two seconds, when Beast boy doubled over in hysterics again.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "You're just jealous because _you_ don't have a date." Beast boy's laughter cut off instantly. He retaliated just a second too late.

"Yeah, right! Okay, you dudes have fun on your dates. I'll just stay here and beat your high scores!"

Both Cyborg and Robin shrugged, and then walked out of the room to get ready for their dates. Starfire trailed behind them, jubilantly.

Beast boy waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps, then stood up and walked toward his room. He was halfway there, when someone called him.

"Beast boy?"

His heart fluttered, and then beat unevenly at the sound of her voice; he tried to compose his expression before he turned around to face her, but only halfway succeeded. He couldn't keep the look of surprise and affection out of his expression.

Hopefully the affection would be diluted enough by surprise that it would just look like friendly concern.

"Yeah, Raven?"

* * *

**Okay, I know that's not an effective cliffhanger, but c'mon! Give me a break! It's not easy to do! I'm sure that the only reason you're reading this story is because you're very very very very...(you get the idea) bored.**

**Oh, and do you guys think this is a long enough chapter? Or was it too short?**

**Plz review, Should I finish it?**

**Later days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I forgot to write the disclaimer!**

**I'm sorry lawyer-people! Please don't eat me!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Teen Titans, then they'd still be on air. AND back with a new series that takes place about a year later with costume updates, like Robin would be Nightwing, Beast boy would be kinda buff, Cyborg (if possible) even more high-tech, Starfire with a new outfit, and Raven would have black hair! **

**(I think it would be cool for her to have black hair with purple streaks!)**

**Oh, and thanks to all the people who reviewed! You made me feel special! :D**

**Okay, so I'm still not done rambling yet! If you want you can just skip the rest and go straight to the story.]**

**I've got a Geometry Project (:P) due early next week, so I'll be busy this weekend, this is probably the last chapter for this weekend; so sorry, I hate Geometry, and I'd much rather be here with my real friends, (The Titans) lol.**

**No offense, all the fanfiction people are really cool!**

**Well, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A mixture of surprise and affection colored his expression; he hoped that his surprise would dilute the affection enough that it would only look like friendly concern as he turned to face the girl that made his heart stop anytime he heard her voice.

"Yeah, Raven?"

She held a big box in her arms, and plopped it down with a loud thump on the ground. Her blue cape draped over her slender shoulders, and her hood obscured her angelic face with a dark shadow, making her look dark and mysterious.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Um, sure. What do you need?"

She motioned toward the large box,

"Do you think that you could take this to the dumpster for me? I'm in the middle of cleaning my room out, and this is just a box of junk that I want to get rid of."

Gar arched an eyebrow as he eyed the box curiously,

"What's in there?"

Raven shrugged, "Just a bunch of useless old spell books."

"Useless? What do they do?"

She rolled her eyes and replied with a bored expression,

"Nothing; or they wouldn't be useless. But in case that's not the answer that you were looking for, it's just a bunch of stupid magic trick stuff like "_pick a card, any card?_", time-traveling, mind control, etc."

"Hmm." he paused, staring out into space.

"Beast boy?"

"Oh! Yeah, stupid magic trick stuff." he agreed with a smile that was meant to be encouraging.

_Time travel? Maybe this is a sign…_

Thankfully, she didn't seem to call his bluff. That, or she didn't think much of it.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

With that she returned to her room without a backwards glance. He couldn't help staring after her long after the door _whooshed _shut.

_Wow. She's amazing…_

He shook his head to clear it.

_You're crazy, Beast boy; she'd _never_ go out with an idiot like you_!

He scolded himself thoroughly before abruptly remembering about the box that he held in his arms and rushing to his room.

He had been sitting in his room for five solid hours searching through the dusty books for the one that could possibly hold the key to his dream of being a normal teen.

Finally, he got to the bottom of the enormous pile; the last book in the box was titled, _Do Over_.

_That has to be it!_

He snatched the book up out of the box sending a cloud of dust flying into the air. He opened it to the first page and began reading with enthusiasm that he'd not felt all day.

**Meanwhile…**

Raven sat in her room reviewing her day at school, starting with getting up in the morning and running through every detail of her day up until this very moment.

She didn't have any classes with Gar; sadly none of the other Titans had any classes with him. Or each other for that matter.

_That's probably the doing of the government_, she scoffed. _Wouldn't want us to be too conspicuous._

She actually felt bad for him (deep down); he'd had to start school all on his own, and looking the most peculiar of them all.

On top of that, all she'd heard about in the halls all day was the 'green kid' or for those who actually _read_ the newspaper instead of just turning them into paper airplanes, 'Beast boy'.

They had been frightened of him, or called him a freak.

_They shouldn't be so cruel. _

She shook her head in disapproval;

_He's been here for a whole _two years_ now, for goodness sake!_

She sighed as she put her books back on her shelves in alphabetical order. He didn't deserve to be treated like a freak; he could be annoying, but she could see that deep down he wasn't as shallow as he seemed.

Now that she thought about it, he was actually very sweet, and his gentle personality was unlike any of the others that she had met on Earth.

She sighed again,

_Why am I so infatuated with him?_

_I don't understand how one day I could be completely in control of my emotions, then the next he smiled at me and it was like I'd been hit by a Mac truck going 180 miles my per hour! _

She scowled,

_Okay, this is stupid!_

She mentally slapped herself as she shoved her previous thoughts away.

She pushed play on her CD player, turning the volume up until she couldn't hear herself think over the blaring guitar solo.

**Beast boy…**

"Finally!" he exclaimed aloud, as he closed the thick book with a snap. It had taken him only an hour to read the whole book, (which was extremely fast for him), now he was ready to follow the instructions.

He gathered all of the supplies that the book required and then arranged them according to the directions printed in the black, leather-bound, spell book.

He had just uttered the closing words when he began to wonder if this was just going to let him down.

Raven had said that they were useless, what if she wasn't wrong?

More often than not, she was never wrong.

Just then, the room began to shake as if an earthquake, a parade of elephants, and a rock concert were all occurring at the same time.

As quickly as it had happened, it stopped.

He blinked once, and he was suddenly sitting on the ground in an African jungle right outside of a little hut instead of in his room.

His eyes widened,

_This is it! Here goes nothing…_

_

* * *

_

**OMG! I just realized how short this chapter is! I'm _so_ sorry! I kinda wanted to stop it here because the next part I can't really break up!**

**Man, writer's block annoys everybody, doesn't it!?**

**Ugh! I'm sorry! I can't apologize enough!**

**Don't worry, if I finish my project before the weekend's over, I'll try to sneak over to the computer to update!**

**Oh, and please review; I want to know if I got the characters' personalities right!**

**Later days!**


	3. You Just Might Get It All

**Thanks to Somewhere In Time for the name of the chapter, I can never come up with good names, so I don't usually name them.**

**Okay, I'm not finished with my project; but I plan to do it late tonight! I told you that I'd slip off to update!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Teen Titans; I wouldn't be writing this story on FanFiction; I'd be turning it into a script and making money off of it! X]**

**Thanks for the constructive criticism! Please continue to criticize me! It sounds odd, but I like it. I want to know when I make mistakes; so I don't make them in the future.**

**Okay, the _bold&italic_ text near the end is Beast boy's imaginary picture of the possible future. So don't take it seriously, he's imagining it.**

**Also, can you guys please tell me whenever a character is OoC? I don't want to butcher the Titans! I'm a crazy fan, not a hippocrite!**

**Okay, guys. I know you're tired of listening to me ramble on; but just one more thing before I start:**

**Do. You. Like. WAFFLES!?!?!?**

**Okay. I'm done.**

**On with the FanFiction!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He took a deep breath to steady himself; his head was spinning. He smiled elatedly; then marched up to the door, grabbed the key from under the mat (where it always was), unlocked it, and then slid noiselessly inside.

As he had guessed, no one was in the living room; he heard a man and a woman talking in the kitchen.

He paused at the door, a single tear slipping down his cheek as he watched the man and woman in the kitchen of the small hut.

The woman was preparing dinner, the man sat working out a complex formula on a sheet of notebook paper.

He wiped the tear and squared his shoulders,

There's nothing I can do that will save them. Right now, I just have to try to figure out how to save myself, and then I can figure out how to save them, too.

He snuck past into the third room; a lab. Beside the sterile counter sat a baby in a bouncer; sleeping.

He stared at the young version of himself in wonder. The baby was not green, but a healthy tan color, he had brownish-black hair and could not have been older than two months.

He suddenly remembered his purpose for being here, and he bent and scooted the baby gingerly away from the counter where green fluid was bubbling out of a vial and onto the counter, inching its way toward the edge of the counter.

It fizzed over and landed on the floor, where the baby would have been had Gar not moved the bouncer. He grinned triumphantly.

_Dude!_ _I did it! Guess Raven was wrong after all._

When he thought her name, it sent a strange flutter through his chest.

He didn't have time to think about that, though; because just as he'd begun to think of it, the earth shook again, and he was abruptly standing in the middle of a street in San Francisco.

The street was very familiar; it was a clear sunny day that reminded him of the day that he first met the rest of the Titans. Same street too, actually.

He shrugged at the coincidence and headed for the sidewalk. As he walked trying to collect his thoughts he passed a videogame store. He looked in the huge window to see if there were any new games, and stared, his mouth gaping open wide.

It was not the video games that he stared at, but his own reflection. This reflection was alien to him; it made him do a double-take.

When he had first noticed the reflection, it had taken him a minute to realize that it was his. The boy staring back at him in the glass was medium height; tan skinned, and had very dark hair that was gelled into spikes.

His green eyes stared back at him from the face of this stranger. If he looked closely, he still had the same facial features, but it was such a big change in appearance, that little things like that were not noticeable.

He was thrilled. A big, non-fanged smile spread across his face.

The first thing he noticed was that he still got stares, but not the freak-of-nature kind.

Two girls stared at him, their eyes following him as he walked down the street; one of them blushed and quickly averted her gaze when their eyes met, but the other just kept staring dreamily.

He shrugged and continued to walk.

_Dude! This is awesome! First I'm gonna go get something to eat!_

He enthusiastically walked into the restaurant, only to see that it was packed, not a booth open. He scanned the room to see if he'd missed any vacant seats.

He noticed one that was empty except for the one person who sat there. It was a girl; she sat hunched over a book, seeming to be trying to be as small as possible. She sat up briefly, adjusting her shirt, allowing him to see her face.

This was a face that he would know out of millions, it was the face of the girl he loved. She leaned one elbow on the table, and resumed reading.

He recognized her, but she was not the same person; she seemed to be more timid and introverted, come to think of it; she seemed to be exactly the way she was when he'd first met her.

She looked a lot different than he remembered her; her hair was black with purple streaks, she wore black fingernail polish when before she didn't wear any.

She was dressed in a purple top with a black, purple, and green plaid skirt on, green leggings and combat boots.

She was not the same girl he remembered, but he could tell that she was the same girl that he knew.

No doubt that she would have the same personality, however more timid she may be. The waitress noticed him standing there, and asked, "How may I help you?" in a bored tone.

He suddenly realized that he didn't know what today's date was. He glanced at the calendar, and his mouth hung open in shock.

_It's the day that we all met!_

In two hours, Starfire would lay waste to the city, and they would all meet for the first time in an effort to stop her.

He snapped out of his state of wonder and ordered his food; having just noticed that the cashier was standing there waiting for him to answer.

He stood at the counter waiting for his food; then he grabbed his vegetarian plate, and, mustering all the courage he could manage; walked right over to where the girl sat.

When he got to the table, he stood there for a while, gauging her reaction.

She didn't seem to notice him at all, so he plopped his plate down across from hers and sat down.

Her eyes narrowed fractionally, but she didn't glance up from her book; apparently giving him the silent treatment in hope that he would get bored and leave.

He smirked and began eating very slowly.

_She'll eventually get annoyed enough to talk… If I just keep sitting here._

This lasted for about five minutes, then she gave him a death-glare; scowling over the top of her book at him while he ate.

He paused for a second until she dropped her gaze back to her book, sighing irritably.

He snickered and took another bite.

_Any time now…_

She stayed silent for another minute, then exploded,

"Who do you think you _are_!?"

He shrugged, "You can call me Gar."

She raised an eyebrow, "You seriously think I'd… Never mind,"

She stayed silent for a few seconds, and then she crossly decided against it,

"I never invited you to sit here. You should have at least asked if you could sit here."

He shrugged again, "You would've said no."

Her eyes widened, "Y-Yeah, but that's beside the point."

He smiled widely at her. She blinked; dazed by a strange new emotion that surfaced, but it was groggy and distant; as if she were _remembering_ an emotion instead of actually feeling it.

It was not strong enough to really distract her, so she had no trouble suppressing it. Instead, focusing on the task at hand; getting rid of this annoying guy.

He wondered at the expression on her face; she seemed distracted, then shocked, then finally, _angry_.

He didn't understand her, and he figured that he never would.

She narrowed her eyes against whatever emotion she was holding back, and seemingly decided to go with the silent treatment again.

"Whatever…"

Suddenly, Beast boy began to worry; Raven didn't remember him; so that meant that the rest of his friends wouldn't either. He suddenly imagined the possible horror of the future:

_**He was standing on an island in the middle of a river. He almost didn't recognize it, until he realized that this is how the island looked before they built the tower on it. He panicked. **_

_**What!? The tower's not here? Oh no. What have I done?**_

_Pssh! I'm overreacting. No problem._ He dismissed_, I just have to redo the whole first day that I met them, not that hard._

Suddenly he was gripped by a wave of terror- he _couldn't _repeat the events of that day, because he no longer had powers!

* * *

**Okay, so that was an effective cliffhanger! I'm improving! Wow.**

**I changed the story of BB's past, because something about him going back in time to save himself from being bitten by a radioactive green monkey didn't sound very heroic.**

**I do know the real story, but I wanted to give him a moment to just reflect on his longing for a normal life.**

**_Please_ review! I'm open for criticism, but no flames please.**

**I love all you guys who reviewed, and all of you who took the time to read it, even if you didn't review!**

**Thanks for encouraging me!**

**Later days!**


	4. Huh?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans! I wish I did though, that would be _awesome_.**

**Okay! So I was alerted that I never explained why Raven looks different.**

**Quite frankly, I thought she'd look cool with the black hair and purple streaks; but that's not exactly the point of the change in appearance.**

**The real reason is to show that Gar isn't in Kansas anymore; so to speak.**

**You'll figure it out! I promise!**

**Oh, and sorry about not updating yesterday! I finally got the the final stages in my stupid project. It's really pointless! We have to make up a review game for Geometry. And one of the questions that we have to answer for 10 points is 'would you enjoy playing this game?'.**

**I was like, 'Dude! That's the stupidest question in the world! It's a_ math_ game, of course I wouldn't enjoy playing it!'.**

**This is one of those instances where telling the truth doesn't get you anywhere but in a bigger hole than you were in before.**

**But when in doubt, lie your way out. (not always a good quote to follow, but for this particular situation; it works perfectly.)**

**Well, let us continue now!**

**

* * *

**

**Back at the Tower…**

Raven groggily opened her eyes, the sun had not yet risen in the sky, she frowned,

"Great… Another day at school."

She sighed, and climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank-top and snagging a jacket on her way out of her room.

She stopped by the bathroom to check her appearance. She pulled a black wig out from under the cabinet, and gingerly placed it over her head, covering up her naturally purple hair.

The principal had thought that the whole 'purple hair' thing was disruptive.

_This is so stupid._

She walked down the hall and headed for the commons room. Only Robin was awake.

He glanced up from his breakfast, and smiled in welcome,

"Hey, Raven."

She nodded in greeting, and then turned to put the kettle on.

Raven leaned against the kitchen counter while she waited.

Cyborg then came down, rushing to the kitchen to get started on the cooking before Beast boy got there. When he didn't get there first, a Tofu vs. Meat war would always ensue. And Cyborg wasn't the only one who didn't feel like listening to the nutritional value of soy.

He breezed past Raven, pulling out the supplies necessary for their breakfast.

He turned and looked at Raven and Robin very seriously, "Who wants waffles?"

Robin's stomach growled loudly.

"I guess that answers my question."

Robin and Cyborg busted out laughing; Raven cracked a smile.

Her tea kettle whistled, and she turned off the burner of the stove; pouring the steaming water into a black coffee mug.

She finished up preparing her tea, and then sat down at the table across from Robin, who was reading the newspaper.

Starfire then entered through the big sliding doors; smiling and floating about two inches off the floor.

"Hello, friends! What a glorious morning! May I inquire what the cause of all of the laughing is?"

"I find the words 'glorious' and 'morning' conflicting.", Raven stated simply.

Robin shook his head, "It was nothing Star."

She apparently decided to ignore the fact that they hadn't told her, for she went to sit by Robin.

"What will we be consuming this morning, friends?"

Cyborg answered her enthusiastically, "Waffles!"

She smiled elatedly, "I shall consume them with 'the mustard' and the sauce of 'the cranberries'!"

Cyborg dropped his pan; then quickly scooped it up and put it on the stove; he continued cooking as if Starfire had never said anything.

After two year of living with Starfire, you kind of get used to her odd eating habits.

Kind of.

Cyborg finished cooking, and brought the plates to the table. The Titans began to eat in silence.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Raven sat her fork down on the table,

"It's too quiet…"

Robin nodded thoughtfully,

"Yeah, but what's missing?"

The all looked at each other, then replied in unison,

"Where's Beast boy?"

**Beast Boy…**

**Meanwhile in an alternate dimension created by Gar's interference with the space-time continuum:**

Beast boy was having an internal panic attack. He couldn't repeat the events of that day in history, because he no longer had powers; and powers were necessary for a teen superhero to have.

"What am I going to do?"

He hadn't realized that he had spoken that last thought aloud until Raven asked him about it.

"About what?"

He jumped, "Oh, uh… Nothing, I guess."

She arched an eyebrow and closed her book, brushing a black strand of hair out of her eyes,

"You're lying… Okay, so what's the problem?"

"Like I said; nothing."

"I can feel your tension all the way from over here. But… If you don't want my help, I understand… I'm not exactly the most trustworthy person in the world."

She trailed off as her hostile charade evaporated and she fell silent.

Her blank expression showed no emotion, but knew her so well that he could tell just by looking into her eyes what she was feeling. She was dejected.

He was shocked by how easily he could have made her sad and how easily it was to decipher her mood; this wasn't like her. He couldn't help but to try to comfort her,

"Hey, hey; no one said that I didn't want your help, Raven," he soothed. "-it's just that I don't know how to ask you; you're always so harsh."

She gasped, "How do you know my name?"

He answered a second too late, "Uh… You told me." She shook her head quickly, "No. I wouldn't have told you _that_ name."

She almost stood to make a run for it, but she was curious as to why this stranger knew her name, so she sat back down and crossed her arms.

"How do you know my name?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

She set her chin stubbornly, "Try me."

He exhaled noisily, "Okay then."

He proceeded to tell the story of how he'd ended up here starting at his day at school and working his way to appearing in the city after saving himself from fate.

Leaving out the fact that he was in love with her, of course.

"Okay, so, I lived in a T-shaped tower with Cyborg, Starfire, Robin the Boy Wonder, and you. We were a team of super-heroes; we met fighting Starfire. We weren't friends yet then, and Robin was fighting her by himself, and I saved him from getting annihilated.

I'm sure you're wondering how we could all become friends; so we had to save the world from the aliens that were chasing Starfire. She ended up being the victim, not the threat. So we saved the world, and I made you laugh, and then the next day, we built the tower.

We named our team the Teen Titans. Then we fought crime, and became best friends; and I made you mad a lot, and you threw me out the window a lot, and we've been a team for two years!

So I was walking down the hall today, and I was wishing that I looked like everyone else; and you asked me to take a box to the dumpster because you were cleaning out your room.

But instead of taking the box to the dumpster, I took it to my room. And I found a time-travel book, and I used it to go back in time to change the past; and now everything is messed up…"

She stared at the table for a long moment, and then met his apprehensive gaze, arching an eyebrow.

He wanted so desperately for her to believe him.

"You're right. I don't believe you."

He looked down, forlorn. She quickly spoke again, "I… I wish I could. Believe you, that is. Really. You seem like a… really nice guy… and I'd love to believe that I've somehow lived that life, but I think that you're just confused."

She paused, seemingly searching for the words to explain.

"I'm not a hero. Sorry, Gar. I can't help you in your quest for the 'Teen Titans'; not to mention that that whole, '_Robin was the leader_' thing is really impossible."

She scoffed, then continued,

"The idea of Robin and I being on the same team is kind of comical in a way."

He tried to perk up a little, "How?"

She looked down, her eyes narrowing into slits, "Well, I'm kinda on his escapee list."

Beast boy's eyes became wide in shock, "You're a _criminal_?"

She gave him a half-hearted smirk, "I _guess_ you could think of it that way. I _told_ you I'm not a hero; I'm just the one who steals from the rich to fend for her poor self."

She frowned as she said this, obviously not liking to think of herself as a thief.

_So she's still Raven… Phew!_

He sighed in relief, "Well that's better than what _I _had in mind."

She narrowed her eyes, "What did you have in mind?"

He smiled sheepishly and was about to continue when the door opened, interrupting their conversation.

The new addition to the crowded restaurant caused the loud clatter of a large crowd of people to immediately fall silent.

Raven's amethyst eyes widened from either shock or fear, Gar couldn't tell which.

This could be really bad…

* * *

**Okay, guys. I need you to tell me if Raven was too OoC! If she was; then I really need to know, so I can fix it.**

**Oh, and if you guys got confused at the setting change:**

**Beast boy caused a rupture in the space-time continuum when he went back in time to change his past. So he created an alternate dimension when he changed the past; and he's in that dimension now. Time, as we know it, is still continuing in the real-world.**

**So in the Titans' dimension; Beast boy's missing.**

**If that doesn't make sense; I'm sorry. Really, I can't explain it any better than that.**

**The change in Raven's appearance is to show that BB isn't in the world that he knew.**

**Please review!**

**Later days!**


	5. Enter: Robin

**Chapter 5**

**Back at the Tower…**

Raven walked to school; uneasy.

It wasn't like Beast boy to miss breakfast, and he hadn't been in his room when Starfire went to check.

_Something isn't right… Okay, Raven. You're probably overreacting. I mean, Beast boy has run off before… Gah! He _has_ disappeared before, but that was one time, and he'd been abducted by aliens!_

She exhaled noisily,

_This whole 'reassuring myself' thing really isn't helping._

Robin had told the team that if Beast boy wasn't home by the time that they got home from school; that they would go looking for him. That wasn't good enough for Raven; he could be a million miles away by the time that they got out of school.

But she'd have to endure it; Robin was the leader, and she was not. There were a million reasons why that was true. Besides, there was still a good chance that Beast boy just went out to get breakfast, or that he left early.

She sighed as she walked through the double doors of the school.

_Not that I _like_ him; but I hope he's okay…_

She walked through the doors of the school, her blank expression concealing her inner turmoil.

A voice interrupted her reverie,

"You okay?"

She jumped, and whirled around. She sunk into a fighting pose; fists poised to strike.

"Hey, wait! It's just me!" A girl with dark red hair and blue eyes stood in front of her. Her name was Roxxi; Raven remembered belatedly.

She immediately dropped her fists, shoving her hands into her pockets,

"Sorry, Roxxi. I just had a lot on my mind."

"Uh, huh. I could tell." She smiled cheerfully as she fiddled with her studded belt.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" she continued helpfully.

"No.", Raven replied dryly.

Roxxi shrugged, "Okay. So do you wanna go with me to the mall? I was gonna get some black streaks in my hair…"

She suddenly squealed with enthusiasm, "You should get some too! We could match!"

"I don't think-", Raven began to protest, but Roxxi interrupted her in a sing-song voice,

"You wouldn't have to wear that stupid wig anymore…"

Raven's eyes narrowed as she smirked mischievously, "Deal."

**Beast boy…**

Robin stepped in; fully dressed in his costume. Everyone in the restaurant stared at the teen superhero that had just entered the restaurant. Wondering how he got from Gotham to San Francisco; and after a few seconds of awkward silence; someone dropped a fork with a clatter.

Everyone awkwardly resumed what they were doing before he came in soon after the fork-dropping had gained their attention.

Except Raven.

She stared at Robin, her wide lilac eyes filled with guilt.

He turned around and met her gaze; his eyes narrowed under his mask as she quickly jerked her gaze off of him and began fidgeting with her plaid skirt.

Gar could tell that her conscience was still intact; but he _knew_ she was better at lying than this.

Where was all of that skill _now_?

He guessed that it was because they had been talking about that particular topic just before he came in; she must be worried that he'd somehow overheard them.

He walked right over to the booth that they sat in, and leaned on the side of Raven's seat. It was almost as if he _had_ heard their earlier conversation. She glanced up at him, then back down at the table, obviously uncomfortable.

Gar decided that if Raven wasn't going to speak; he had to,

"Hi, Dude. Is there something I can help you with?"

Robin shrugged; then spoke, his voice full of almost un-doubtable concern,

"Yeah, I was just worried about your friend here."

He looked down at Raven, placing his hand on her shoulder,

"Are you alright?" She flinched at his touch, and jerked away from him,

"I'm fine… I just like my space." she retorted in a voice that was steadier than she felt. She then abruptly stood up, "I've got to go. Goodbye Garfield, I hope you find what you're looking for."

With that, she ducked under Robin's arm and almost sprinted to the door. She glanced at Gar before dashing through the doorway, an apology in her eyes.

Robin smiled as he held up his communicator; a blinking red dot was moving farther away from his position, "Gotcha." he said to himself before meeting Beast boy's incredulous gaze.

"What?"

Gar's eyes narrowed, "That was really dirty, dude."

"_What_ was dirty?"

Beast boy gazed at Robin intensely,

"Pretending that you wanted to help her, and then slipping that tracker onto her shoulder."

Robin raised an eyebrow; he had thought that no one would have noticed that; this guy had a good eye, "So _you_ were in on that burglary, too?"

_Yep, that's Raven; in and out like a ghost. Even Robin didn't get a good enough look to see if she was alone or not._

Gar rolled his eyes, "Right. Like _I'd_ be sneaky enough to pull off something like that."

He laughed as he pictured himself trying to steal money from a high-security mansion.

"So then how did you know that she's a criminal?"

Beast boy laughed again, "Lighten up, Robin; I just _met_ her."

Robin looked confused, so he sat down across from Gar.

"So are you going to tell me why she would just tell you something like that? When you've _just met_?"

He shrugged, "Must just be my boyish charm."

Robin smirked; he liked this guy's personality.

"So you must have a way with words to get a crook to fess up. What did you say to her?"

Beast boy internally flinched at Robin's calling Raven a _crook_,

"Not much. I just sat down in front of her, and eventually she got aggravated enough to talk to me."

He thought that sounded like he was exploiting her, so he added, "She seemed to feel really bad for what she did. It was like her conscience was eating her from the inside out."

Robin stiffened, "She still committed a crime, that doesn't change no matter how guilty she feels."

Gar shrugged it off, "I know."

Robin realized that he didn't know this guy's name. "So, what's your name, again?"

Gar grinned, "Garfield Logan, nice to meet you."

Robin arched an eyebrow, "Garfield?"

Beast boy shrugged, "but my friends call me Gar."

"Okay, Gar. It was nice to meet you." Robin's communicator started beeping, and the ground shook; once, twice, three times.

"Gotta go! See ya man!" He dashed out the door and jumped onto his motorcycle.

Gar watched as he sped away.

_That must be Starfire. I wonder what's gonna happen since I won't be there. Wait. I _could_ be there; I just wouldn't be any help. Well, maybe I could help from the sidelines_.

He jumped up and ran out the door, leaving the money for his and Raven's food on the table. He dashed down the street towards where the tremors were coming from.


	6. Who am I?

**Wow. I was in such a rush; I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter! Whoops!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans; but wouldn't it be awesome if I did!? It would be the never-ending reign of the Titans!**

**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed, I can't thank you guys enough! Thanks for everything; and thanks for the encouragement!**

**I really love you guys! Seriously. I finally found some people who understand my Titans obsession; and share my love of literature.**

***not that stuff that they make you read at school; the_ interesting_ stuff!***

**Alright, I'm done boring you.**

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Raven sat in the passenger seat of Roxxi's car, punk-rock music blaring out of the speakers; and the top down.

The California heat beat down on their shoulders, and a cool breeze blew through their hair and filled thier lungs with the smell of salt-water as they sped through the streets of San Francisco.

Roxxi smiled at her cheerfully, then turned the music down to a normal volume, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine; leave me alone." Raven huffed irritably.

"Okay, okay! I get it! You're not in a good mood!" She raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Raven while they sat waiting for the light to turn green,

"I thought you super-heroes were supposed to be happy with your lives. I mean, you have cool powers, an awesome house, you get to do whatever you want, and you can start fights and destroy public property and not go to jail!"

"It's not all fun and games, Roxxi. My job is harder than you think it is! When we 'start fights' we also have to think about public safety. Anything that we wreck _does_ get paid for; it comes out of our paychecks! So it's not like we're not punished for it."

Roxxi's eyes widened, "Really?" Raven nodded.

Roxxi stared forward at the road, her expression still one of shock,

"Wow! I thought that you guys didn't have to pay for that stuff! I mean, anyone can see where I got that whole, 'no consequences' stuff from! I mean, look where you live!"

They were driving across the Golden Gate Bridge; Roxxi motioned toward the right where a single island formed form a delta in the middle of the bay. On that island stood a majestic T-shaped tower; seemingly announcing that the city was under protection.

Raven, nodded hesitantly.

"Well, it _is_ pretty impressive..."

Roxxi nodded, "See; you never stopped to smell the roses, instead of being grateful for the flowers life has given you, you just complained about the pricking of the thorns."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What!? I can be deep sometimes."

Raven saddened as she remembered someone else who she could use the same words to desribe.

_I hope he's okay..._

**Beast boy...**

When he arrived on the scene, it was the exact same thing that he remembered from that day that he had first met his friends.

Everything was the same. Robin fighting Starfire; Starfire obviously winning. He watched for the part where he was supposed to come in, so he could save Robin with his words instead of his actions.

Attempting an intervention like he'd done before when he'd had powers was just plain stupid. He'd have no hope of helping; he'd just get in the way.

Never before had he felt so helpless. So furious and helpless.

When the time came around, he yelled, "Robin, watch out!"

Robin ducked out of the way, and then yelled back, "Thanks Gar!" from the battlefield.

Beast boy watched as Cyborg appeared and joined in the battle, and waited for Raven, but she didn't show.

_Where is she? She should have intervened by now, telling them that 'fighting isn't necessarily the answer', or something like that._

A solid five minutes had passed since she was due to appear, but she never arrived.

Robin and Cyborg were not gaining any ground, and the street was only getting messed up worse. Gar's eyes scanned the shadows looking for some sign of Raven; he zeroed in on an alley where he could see her silhouetted in the darkness.

He rushed over to speak with her, heading to the alley and trying to steer clear of the skirmish. He dodged flying cars and jumped out of the way of the falling debris.

She obviously had not seen him coming, because she jumped when he called her name,

"Raven! What are you doing over here?"

She awkwardly tried to explain, "W-Well, I came to see what all the racket was, that's all."

He crossed his arms, "You should be helping them; they need you."

She shook her head, "I'm not a hero."

He placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Raven, you may be gloomy, and sarcastic, and angry all the time; but there's one thing that you definitely aren't; you're _not_ evil, _I know you_. And you would never intentionally hurt people."

She slumped her shoulders, "But I'm not _human_, Gar."

He looked into her amethyst eyes with burning intensity,

"I know what you are. And I know _who_ you are; and you might not be human, and you might not think much of yourself, but you _are_ a hero."

She gasped, and then her eyes softened,

"I believe you... but that doesn't mean that I agree." With that she pulled her hood over her head, and stepped out into the sunlight.

* * *

**So, was Raven too OoC? If so, can you tell me so that she doesn't get any worse?**

**Anyways; I was just thinking about it, and it seems like there is a confusion as to where the Teen Titans live.**

**Many use Jump City; I thought that the name of the city was just made up; because I remember reading something in a Nickolodeon Magazine: Cartoon Edition a couple of years ago, and I'm pretty sure that the name came from there. I'm not so sure what the proper location is; so I included my opinion in this chapter.**

**Let me explain where my theory came from:**

**In some of the shots showing the Tower, the Golden Gate bridge can be seen in the background. For instance; the beginning of 'Every Dog Has His Day'.**

**If someone can explain where the location of Jump City came from, please tell me, because I'm confused. **

**(by 'confusion' earlier; I meant that _I'm_ confused; so can someone please explain it?)**

**Anyways; please review!**

**Bye!**


	7. Denial

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own Roxxi. At least I still have her, right?**

**Hey guys! Sorry about that whole 'Tower' thing...**

**I suppose that it was just annoying. So, I hope you forgive me. It really doesn't matter where the Tower is located, does it? I mean; it could be anywhere you want it to be.**

**So I wanted to know; is the characterization okay? I can't critisize my own work impartially; so, for the hundredth time; please tell me if you think anyone is OoC. It helps a lot when you guys review; because I know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed for their critique, and to those who just don't feel like reviewing; thanks for your time!**

**I know I don't always review; and that doesn't nessesarily mean that I didn't like the story; I just didn't have time or I forgot, or I didn't really have anything to say.**

**Well I'm done,**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Beast boy…**

"If you wish not to be destroyed; you will leave me alone!"

With those parting words the alien princess took to the sky; speeding away like a rocket.

After Starfire had flown away after kissing Robin, Beast boy emerged from the alley; shocked that Raven had actually believed him, and glad that the battle had gone well.

Robin seemed dazed; but Beast boy knew that Starfire had only kissed him at first to learn English.

At first.

Now it had a completely different meaning; they were dating now. Well, in the reality that called him Beast boy, they were.

_I wanna go home. I miss my friends. I wonder if they'd miss me._

He walked out into the light, to congratulate his former teammates before they left; going their separate ways.

They were about to depart in separate directions when Raven yelled,

"Wait!"

They all turned to face her, Cyborg thought that her outburst had been unexpected; she'd seemed quiet at first. Robin seemed to recognize her now, as her hood was now off, and his eyes narrowed,

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to find that alien girl."

"More like 'find out if she'll give him another kiss'…", Cyborg muttered.

Robin decided to ignore that little outburst.

"You should probably get yourself a disguise so you won't be recognized."

He obviously thought that he owed Raven a favor, and he was repaying her by turning a blind eye to her misconduct.

This time.

She flushed; causing a streetlamp to explode; embarrassed by Robin's immediate recollection of her misdemeanor, and pulled her hood over her head to hide her mortified expression.

"I think that we should stick together. If _he's_ right-" she gestured toward Gar, "we're all supposed to form a team."

They all stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. She crossed her arms stubbornly,

"He's from an alternate reality, a reality where we are all friends, and he wanted to change something about himself, so he stole one of my books and went back in time."

Robin laughed, "We were all friends? I don't think that would ever happen."

Gar stepped up next to Raven and threw an arm around her shoulder; she flinched from the contact and shrugged his arm off, glaring irritably.

"She's telling the truth! I can prove it!"

Cyborg snickered, "Right."

"I can! Let's see… Oh! In about two seconds, Starfire is going to blow up the wall of the Video Store; she'll be eating candy with the wrappers on them!"

Robin laughed again, "Right!"

"Really! And the Gord- Gurd- Gordan… Aliens are about to attack!"

Cyborg began to laugh, "Right, and I'm a ballerina!"

At that exact moment, a Gordanian space cruiser arrived, proclaiming that the Tamaranian girl should be turned over and the Earth_ might_ be spared.

A swarm of alien warriors emerged to search for their escaped captive.

They all looked at each other; Robin speaking first,

"Well it looks like we need to find that girl, and we should probably work together to do it."

Gar smiled widely, "As a team."

"For now."

Suddenly a green explosion sounded from the far side of the city.

Robin's eyes widened under the mask as did Raven's.

Beast boy smirked at her, as if sharing some bond with her.

She gasped again, as that same unfamiliar emotion took hold of her, and like before it didn't seem to be her own; yet it _was_ her own, only a foggy version of her own thoughts.

_This is so weird… why-_

Another streetlamp exploded as a response to her confusion.

Ignoring the mutilated streetlamp, Robin took the initiative on the situation as usual, "Let's go!"

He paused looking at Gar, "We'll see just how accurate you are."

Robin and Cyborg took off running; Raven started to teleport, and then she noticed Gar standing there alone, unsure of what to do.

"You coming?" She held out a hand to him, he smiled broadly, and then took it.

**In the Real World…**

Raven walked out of the hair salon, Roxxi towing her by her arm. She was already talking a mile a minute;

"I like the highlights! They make you look like a rocker!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Your streaks look better. Red and black look a lot better together than purple and black."

Roxxi fiddled with her lip-ring,

"Alright, they both look equally awesome; and let's leave it at that."

"Okay…" Raven hadn't forgotten about Beast boy; in fact she'd been worried all day about him.

She'd only agreed to go to the mall for a distraction from the amount of time that he'd been gone.

She realized that it hadn't helped at all, and though she _did_ like her hair; it had still been a useless waste of time.

Roxxi, waved a hand in front of her face, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You kinda spaced out on me, there."

"I'm fine." Raven lied smoothly.

After Roxxi had left the mall in her car; Raven teleported herself to the Tower, not wanting to be alone long enough to walk there.

She gazed at the T-shaped tower, anxious as to what would be going on inside. She used her negative energy powers to change herself into her superhero attire of a blue cloak and black leotard.

She took a deep breath to calm her turmoil of emotions before she entered the huge sliding doors.

When she arrived in the Commons Room, she was met by a tense atmosphere. A sense of dread filled her as she took in the flurry of activity in the normally relaxed room.

She asked the question that she already knew the answer for,

"We're going to go search for him, aren't we?"

* * *

**Okay, so I posted chapter 7! Yay! I actually thought that I'd only get five chapters out of this story; but then I realized that there was a whole lot more ground to cover if I wanted it to be an effective story!**

**Anyways; please review!**

**I enjoy talking with you guys; and thanks for reading!**


	8. Hello

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans...**

**Wow! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Novus Ordo Seclorum, YoungTitan213, and balseirocharmed; without your help I never would have posted this chapter!**

**I also would like to thank all of the reviewers; you guys are awesome...**

**Oh, and this chapter is also and answer to all who asked about Raven dying her hair...**

**You'll find out...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Back at the Tower…**

Raven grabbed her communicator off her nightstand and teleported to the Commons Room; too much in a hurry to bother walking.

It was official; Beast boy was missing.

She shook her head;

_I can't believe I didn't push for us to look for him this morning… If anything happens; it's all my fault._

Then again; there wasn't any proof this morning that he hadn't gone out for doughnuts.

She leaned against the counter, tapping her foot; as she waited for the rest of her team to meet there.

What's taking them so long!? It's like they just don't care!

Cyborg ran into the room out of breath; "Okay, I'm here!"

Raven eyed him irritably and adjusted her hood as she spoke,

"What took you so long?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Elevator's out. Had to take the stairs, didn't you?"

She slowly shook her head.

"Oh. _Right_."

At that moment, Starfire came hurtling through the door at an alarming speed; she stopped abruptly and stayed suspended in the air,

"Oh, I hope that Robin will do the 'hurrying up' for I fear for friend Beast boy's safety."

"Me too." Cyborg and Raven replied in unison.

Cyborg gave Raven a look, "You're worried about him?"

Raven gave Cyborg a death-glare, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Cyborg threw his hands up in surrender and was about to start apologizing; when Robin entered.

"Okay, guys. Raven and Cyborg; you guys take the east side of the city. Star and I will go to the west. After you've searched the area, contact me for further instruction."

Everyone nodded in solemn understanding.

"Titans Go!"

**Beast boy…**

Raven and Beast boy arrived on the scene a few seconds before Robin and Cyborg did.

Robin raced up and squinted through the dust to try to see into the gaping hole in the wall of the Video Store.

**(You know the one where Control Freak attacked?)**

Sure enough, Starfire was standing there scarfing down candy; wrappers still encasing them. Robin turned and looked at Gar; surprise colored his expression.

Cyborg gaped openly, and Raven clutched Beast boy's shoulder for support as a wave of vertigo hit her. Robin spoke first,

"I guess you're right… You _are _from the future."

**Back at the Tower…**

It had been a long day. The search for Beast boy had turned up blank.

No one had seen him; no one had any idea where he was; and no one even knew exactly when he'd disappeared. Just that he was gone.

_I saw him just yesterday… Where could he be?..._

Raven glanced at the time on her alarm clock. It read 2:30 a.m.

Exhausted, she flopped on her bed running her pale fingers through her hair.

She suddenly remembered about her recent makeover; smirking half-heartedly; unable to shake the apprehensive worry for her closest friend.

She stood up and gathered her pajamas to take a shower.

She quickly climbed into the shower and turned on the water; flinching as the icy water hit her warm skin.

The water heated up quickly and soon a fog of steam billowed around her. She sighed in contentment as the hot water ran down her back relaxing her tense muscles and clearing her mind of her jumbled thoughts.

A smile hovered around her lips as she thought about how stressed she had been just a few moments earlier.

And then she remembered the reason why she had been stressed, and the corners of her mouth turned down in a dismal frown.

She finished up her shower quickly and climbed out agilely, then pulled on her clothes robotically. She wiped the fog off of the mirror so as to brush her hair. She smirked weakly as she looked her hair over.

The streaks she'd put in earlier hadn't been water-proof. She'd made sure to mention to the stylist at the salon that she wanted _temporary _highlights.

_Roxxi's gonna flip tomorrow…_

Roxxi's highlights _hadn't_ been temporary; Raven had only agreed to dye her hair because she knew that it wouldn't be permanent, and she didn't feel like being begged at that particular moment.

Raven exited the bathroom, walking down the unusually silent corridors toward her room.

Everyone else was asleep in their rooms, _or so she thought_…

**Beast boy…**

Robin took up a protective stance in front of Starfire,

"If you want her; you have to go through me!"

Cyborg cleared his throat, Raven raised and eyebrow, Starfire gave them all a look of utter confusion, Beast boy crossed his arms, and Robin sweat-dropped,

"That is to say; if you want her, you have to go through us."

The ruthless alien smirked, exposing pointed teeth,

"Very well…"

And with that he charged at the newly formed team of heroes…

_Oh, crud; here we go again…_

**Back at the Tower…**

Raven paused at the door, a wave of sadness crashing down on her, threatening to drown her in misery. Etched on the door was the name 'BEAST BOY'.

Her amethyst eyes started to swim as she was overcome with her brimming emotions.

_Where are you?_

She shook her vigorously as if to shake the tears into submission.

"Why do I care so much!?"

She jumped as a gruff voice pierced the darkness,

"Maybe because he's your friend, and you're worried about him."

**Beast boy…**

The five teens stood on an island in the middle of San Francisco Bay; their backs to the wreckage that was once the alien swarm bent on kidnapping the alien girl.

A single large ship protruded erectly from the ground in the middle of the island.

"Please…I look… nice?"

Starfire stepped forward dressed in her usual attire instead of the threatening metal armor that she had been wearing earlier that day.

Robin blushed and stammered,

"Um... I-I still don't know your name…"

"In this language, it would be 'Star'… 'Fire'"

"Welcome to Earth Starfire."

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission...to remain here. Where the people are most strange... but also most kind."

Starfire and Robin blushed and looked away from each other.

Raven tilted her head a bit, with her hood still obscuring her face,

"You don't need our permission."

Robin held out his hand in an offering of friendship,

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it."

Cyborg looked around at them,

"Guess we could all use some new friends…"

Beast boy said what he knew needed to be said,

"And you guys make a good team, too…"

"I thought we might want to keep in touch" , Robin started to dig for something in his belt, "-so Cyborg and I designed these."

He held up three yellow communicators which were incomplete since they did not have the 'T' on them.

"Built them out of my own circuits."

The Titans then took them, admiring the workmanship.

Starfire smiled broadly, and Gar noticed Raven looking out at the beach, she spoke without taking her eyes off the water,

"That's quite a view…"

Cyborg nodded,

"Yeah… Somebody oughta build a house out here…"

Gar knew what to say next,

"Yeah, if you like sunshine…and the beach."

He elbowed Raven playfully, and a small giggle escaped her lips,

"You know; you're kinda funny…"

Even though he'd known what she was going to say next, he still felt a huge grin spread across his face and he was lost in the moment; saying the first thing that came to him,

"You think I'm funny!? Dude, I know some jokes!"

Raven sweat-dropped, looking severely unruffled.

Beast boy smiled warmly as all of them, as Cyborg spoke,

"Y'know; come to think of it… this would be a nice place to build a _base_…"

Robin looked around, appraising the island. Then he nodded; more to himself than to anyone else,

"You're right. It's in the middle of the city, in the middle of the river; near the opening to the ocean, and would be hard to attack, being surrounded on every side by water…"

Cyborg's human eye lit up,

"My dad knows a lot about architecture, and I know all about high-tech security systems…"

Raven added;

"I can lift up to 200 tons with my mind…"

Starfire smiled joyfully,

"I am quite strong as well! Perhaps I may be of assistance…"

Beast boy smiled even more broadly,

"And I have a suggestion of what to name it. How about Titans' Tower?"

* * *

**So how was that for an ending?**

**Please Review!**

**Later Days!**


	9. Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans; and I probably never will!**

***sobs* So SAD!**

**Okay, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Back at the Tower…**

"Why do I care so much?"

She jumped as a gruff voice pierced the darkness,

"Maybe because he's your friend and you're worried about him."

She turned to see Robin smile comfortingly and place his hand on her shoulder; showing almost-fatherly affection toward her.

_The Titans are like a family…_

_Robin is like the father of the house; keeping the peace…_

_Starfire is like the mother; comforting and talking with everyone when they get their feelings hurt…_

_Cyborg is like my big brother; playful and protective…_

_And Beast boy… is…_

_-he's not my brother, and he's not just my friend, he's… more…_

_So where does he fit into the whole family idea?_

A turmoil of emotions swirled in Raven's head making her dizzy; she was puzzling over her feelings for Beast boy.

_Beast boy… I miss him…_

Involuntary tears welled in her eyes as she thought of how long he'd been gone; five days.

Her wild and scattered emotions took her by surprise, and without having thought it through; she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

He tensed with surprise at first, and then cautiously wrapped his arms around her slender waist as she sobbed into the fabric of his uniform.

"Its okay, Raven… It's okay…"

"N-No it's not… I-I…don't understand… I'm so… c-confused!"

He stroked her violet hair soothingly as the light bulb further down the hall exploded.

"About what?"

She sniffed, seeming to regain enough composure to speak coherently,

"My emotions… I don't know how to feel!"

"If you explain it to me; maybe I can help, Raven."

She pulled her face away from his chest and stared solemnly into his eyes,

"I can't…"

**Beast boy…**

The five teens stood back and admired their workmanship.

It had taken a full week to build.

A huge T-shaped tower now stood proudly on the island in the middle of San Francisco Bay. It was as if it had always been meant to be there…

Starfire clapped her hands joyfully, and Raven cracked a small smile. Cyborg stood back admiring his work of architecture; and Robin nodded approvingly.

Gar stood farther back; wishing that he'd never changed his past…

He looked around at his friends and smiled involuntarily despite the turmoil of mixed feelings inside him. _I had everything I wanted. But I still wanted more…_

He was very disappointed in himself.

_Why didn't I see that I had a great life?_

Cyborg interrupted his dismal internal conversation,

"Well, who's ready for the grand-opening, y'all?"

A murmur of approval rang through the salty air.

"Okay, here we go!"

He scanned his hand on the panel beside the door, and the giant sliding doors hissed open to reveal a huge foyer.

They walked across the room and entered the elevator, made big enough that five people could comfortably inside it.

They then arrived at the Commons Room. As they took a tour of the newly finished tower, Gar noticed how empty it looked since no one had moved their stuff in yet.

Gar walked up to what would be his future room.

No name decorated the door; the embarrassing incident that had prompted the Titans to label their rooms had not yet occurred.

Gar entered the room and looked around, he smiled.

_I'm home…_

**Back at the Tower…**

Raven sighed as she clicked on the link that would allow her to video-chat with Titans East. It had been a week since Beast boy had gone missing; callin the Titans East to come help was their last resort.

If their combined forces couldn't locate Beast boy; the next step would be contacting the funeral home…

Raven shook her head vigorously,

_It won't come to that! We'll find him!_

She called Robin to tell him that she was calling the Titans East, and he immediately ran into the room, his face grave,

"Okay. I'm here. You okay?"

His last statement was directed at Raven, she nodded unconvincingly; but at least she wasn't on the verge of tears…

Cyborg and Starfire bolted into the room just as Bumblebee appeared on the screen,

"Hello?"

Robin's eyes narrowed beneath his mask,

"We need your help; we can't find Beast boy."

Bumble bee nodded solemnly,

"We're on our way."

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't know if you guys noticed; but alternate dimension Raven has black hair with purple streaks.**

**And normal Raven (when she dyed her hair) had purple hair with black streaks.**

**It was meant to symbolize the fact that the dimensions are parallel and that the two versions of Raven are different.**

**Alternate dimension Raven is more shy and introverted; she is more accepting than Raven, and that is why she immediately trusted Beast boy.**

**I did this for reasons yet to be explained; but don't worry; that's part of the suspense that leads to the ending!**

**Well, please review; and I'm sorry about how short it is!**

**Later Days!**


	10. Why the Titans Have Name Plates

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans!!! Awww… :(**

**Hey guys; sorry it took so long to update; but I-**

**Hang on; I'm going to make my excuses at the end because I'm sure you're ready to read instead of listening to my blabbing… :D**

**On with the FanFiction!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Beast boy…**

Gar finished washing dishes and he began to dry them, placing them in their proper places and standing back to admire his work upon finishing.

"Well, that's the last of them…"

Ever since moving back into the Tower, he'd become a chore-hound.

His room was spotless, the refrigerator was clean, the dishes were getting washed, and the floor never went without being vacuumed.

Oddly; he didn't mind cleaning; since everyone else was doing the crime-fighting, it was the least he could do.

He had also been working out a lot to occupy time; having already been muscular; his muscles became more defined.

Raven was never in her room; which was the only way that his friends' behavior was different than before.

She spend all of her time at bookstores, looking for the book that Beast boy had used to change the past.

She didn't have the book in her collection; so she assumed that she had not yet acquired it, and dedicated her time to finding it.

The Tower was silent, seeing as how the skilled members of the team had left to fight crime. The silence was peaceful yet lonely.

Gar took comfort in the fact that he wasn't completely useless; the team consulted him for his information on how to defeat certain villains, since he had more experience fighting them than the others.

He turned as the door to the elevator slid open with a hiss to reveal Raven, her slender arms full of books.

She walked past Beast boy and dropped them onto the table neatly.

She turned and looked at Gar expectantly. He walked over to the table, he emerald eyes scanning the array of spell books.

"Nope…"

He shook his head sadly.

Raven sighed and flopped down into a chair, pinching the bridge of her nose between her forefingers,

"Why can't I find it?"

He sat down next to her,

"Hey, you'll find it…"

His sweet breath fanned across her face, and once again the fuzzy emotion that was not hers stirred; making her stomach do summersaults.

She ignored that the best she could; shoving the unfamiliar emotion into an air-tight mental drawer.

She pulled her hood down to reveal her pallid face, "It's amazing how many books there are by the title "Do Over"…"

She shook her head in disbelief.

Gar picked up one of the books,

"You can't just use one of these other books to send me back in time again?"

Her eyes narrowed,

"No, because I don't know exactly how the spell worked; using another spell to try to undo an unknown spell is never a good idea; especially when dealing with time travel; and could obliterate the space-time continuum."

His shoulders slumped, "Oh…"

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg then entered the room with pizza boxes in hand,

"Thought you two might be hungry."

Robin sat a few pizza boxes down in front of Beast boy and Raven.

Beast boy opened the box to see what was in it; he pulled out a slice of veggie pizza, and placed it on a plate, also grabbing a plate for Raven.

He walked to the table and rummaged through the pizza boxes until he found Raven's favorite, handling it with a napkin, so as not to touch the meat, and placed the plate in front of her.

She looked up from her book at the pizza, then at Beast boy,

"Thanks… How did you know- never mind."

He smiled broadly and took a bite of his pizza.

**In the Real World…**

Raven lagged behind the large group of eight teen heroes. They were headed back to the Tower; all of their feet dragging.

Even Bumblebee and Cyborg's usual playful banter seemed forced in an attempt to alleviate the tension. They had searched long and hard; and come up empty.

Speedy yawned and rubbed his eyes,

"What time is it?"

Cyborg checked the digital clock on his arm,

"Two a.m."

Starfire still flew overhead, searching in vain. Bumblebee walked beside Cyborg, her wings drooping from exhaustion,

"Sparky, where do you think he is?"

"I don't know, Bee."

They all stopped walking as Raven interjected,

"I just can't think of a plausible reason… If he left willingly; I can't find the trigger. He was perfectly fine. There is also no evidence of foul play… It just doesn't add up."

The group of eight had all but forgotten the about the brooding ninth addition to their group; and were slow to reply. Cyborg was the one to respond,

"You're right. It doesn't make sense that he would run away, and there is no evidence to show that he was taken by force. I'm really hitting a blank here guys. I can't understand it…"

"Unless there is evidence that we're missing."

They all turned to face the speaker, who had been silent throughout their conversation,

"What do you mean Robin?"

"I _mean_: there is no reason for Beast boy to have left on his own, right?"

They all nodded in unison, "So that leaves one option: someone _made_ him leave."

Starfire had landed to walk along with them somewhere in the middle of the conversation,

"But Robin, how would the captors keep Beast boy contained? He is very capable of escaping a bad situation, yes?"

Robin nodded meaningfully,

"Yes he is."

Bumblebee was getting impatient; she placed her hands on her hips,

"_That_ doesn't explain why he's been missing for ten days!"

Robin crossed his arms over his chest,

"That is…unless they're not _keeping_ him contained."

"? De que estas hablando?", the twin named Mas inquired; Aqualad punctuated his question,

"Yeah Robin; what are you talking about?"

Robin sighed, frustrated that he had to continue,

"I mean; if Beast boy were being held captive; he would've escaped by now…"

Cyborg froze in realization,

"You don't mean-"

Robin's shoulders slumped,

"Right now; that looks like the most probable conclusion…"

"NO!"

They all wheeled to see who had yelled. To their surprise; it had been Raven.

The postal box beside her spewed its contents up into the air, and the papers fluttered frenetically in the air before landing back on the ground.

Raven gasped, then squeezed her eyes shut, sinking to her knees and clutching the sides of her head. She began chanting her mantra and within a few seconds she relaxed and stopped.

She kept her eyes shut and remained sitting on the ground, letters strewn chaotically around her.

She slowly opened her lilac eyes,

"Robin…next time you decide to unveil another one of your disturbing theories…You might want to consider warning me first."

Her voice was even and without inflection, but everyone could tell that she was just as perplexed as everyone else.

Robin frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to say it."

Raven nodded and swiftly got to her feet, then used her powers to put all of the mail back into the box.

Bumblebee finally got over her shock,

"So you're saying that you think that Beast boy is…you know…_gone_?"

Starfire finally picked up on what they were talking about and began to sob loudly into her hands.

Cyborg stared blankly ahead as what his girlfriend had said sunk in.

Robin was desperate to stop the grief-stricken tears of his beloved,

"Whoa! Hold it Titans!"

They all looked up at him,

"There's no proof to guarantee my theory! It's just that, right now, anything should be considered an option! There's still no guarantee that he didn't just run off somewhere on vacation."

The rest of the Titans then switched into optimism mode, just as he'd known that they would. Cyborg attempted to cheer everyone up,

"Okay y'all, it's a Saturday! Why don't we have a movie night?"

The rest of the group played along and began to discuss the plans for the gathering walking quickly toward the Tower.

All except one.

Robin looked over his shoulder; Raven still stood motionless in the middle of the street. He walked over to stand beside her,

"You alright?"

She nodded silently.

Robin could tell that she didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want to talk either, so he just stood there with her; watching the skyline. The stars glittered up in the sky; it was a breathtaking sight.

Raven's monotonous voice nudged him out of his reverie,

"Robin…I…"

She cleared her throat nervously,

"I'm still so confused…I don't know how I feel, and…and I…I miss him…"

Robin contemplated what to say,

"I'm always here if you want to talk about it."

"I'm not sure how to. I can't even figure out how I feel; all of these emotions keep running through my head, and I can't even figure out what some of them are!"

_Correction, what _one_ of them is…_

She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists tightly; digging her fingernails into the skin of her palms.

Robin didn't know what to think; she seemed to be in physical pain; yet she had told him that her problem was mental, not physical.

She turned away from him to organize her thoughts and shove her erratic emotions away. When she turned around to face him again; she had complete control.

Robin was shocked at how fast she shifted from being on the verge of tears to her usual stoic self. He simply stood there; unsure of what to do. Raven sensed his uncertainty through her empathic abilities,

"I'm okay, Robin. This is probably something that I need to work out on my own…"

He sighed in relief,

"So are you coming?"

She nodded, and then fell into step beside him headed for the Tower.

**Beast boy…**

Gar lay stretched out on his bed; his room abnormally spotless.

_Hey, I like a clean room; if I ever get back home; I'm never letting it get messy again!_

He smiled,

_I guess I'm kinda home… Sorta. I'm in my house, I'm with my friends…but I feel like I don't belong without my powers. I guess being a mutant has its perks…_

He laughed to himself as he tossed a football into the air for the sole purpose of catching it. He contemplated what he would do if he ever returned things to normal,

_I guess I'd tell Raven how I feel… I'd tell her that I love her!_

"Heh heh, I even feel weird saying that in my own head!"

_I know I'll never be able to do it…she'd reject me. She'd break my heart; so it's better left unsaid, I guess._

He sighed.

I guess she'll never know-

A high-pitched shriek ringing down the halls yanked him out of his internal conversation,

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!"

He rolled off the top bunk and landed jarringly on the balls of his feet.

It was something that was a learned trait from his experiences as a changeling; it hadn't turned out like he'd planned without his animal instincts to guide him, but he ignored the pain that shot up his legs and broke into a run,

"Starfire!"

He ran out of his room and down the hall at a normal human speed; he noted how different his speed was than he was used to. It seemed to take forever for him to make it down the hall.

Raven rushed out of her door as he ran past it; she kept pace with Beast boy easily, and they ran side by side towards Starfire's room.

Cyborg joined them as they arrived and they all skidded to a stop.

Robin stood outside the door, his face flushed and his breathing heavy as if he'd just run a mile.

Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg all stood looking at him quizzically. He tugged at the collar of his uniform nervously and he cleared his throat,

"We really need to put names on these doors…"

He then walked away down the hall and entered the crime lab.

Cyborg looked at Raven and Beast boy then they all looked at Starfire's door, Raven stepped forward and knocked,

"Starfire, what happened?"

The door slid open to reveal Starfire in her pajamas and robe, a towel on her head, bunny slippers on her feet, and her face in a green mud-mask,

"Friend Robin interrupted my painting of the nails."

She held up her hand to show her unfinished fingernails,

"If you would excuse me, Friends; I would like to finish with the 'making over' of myself."

The three nodded, and she shut her door back with a flourish.

After the door was shut, Cyborg and Beast boy shared a look, and then busted out laughing.

Raven crossed her arms,

"Boys…"

She then walked to her room and shut the door behind her.

**Later that Day…**

Gar sat on the couch next to Cyborg, both of their fingers flying as they played their video game.

Robin was in the Evidence Room organizing and Starfire stood behind the couch contentedly watching the digital battle on the huge TV.

Raven sat at the kitchen table with a mug of herbal tea and a thick leather-bound book.

Everything was as it should be.

Suddenly the alarm went off and all of the Titans jumped to their feet.

Robin swiftly ran into the room and typed a code into the computer. He turned to the rest of the team;

"There's trouble down at the bank!"

He then turned to Beast boy,

"Do you know what's going on?"

Gar counted the days on his fingers muttering to himself,

"Oh! Um, yeah. The Hive is attacking!"

He quickly rattled off a list of instructions for how to win quickly without having the Hive take over the Tower.

As the rest of his team sped away, he couldn't help but to wish that he were going with them…

**Back at the Tower…**

Raven walked into her room at 4:00 a.m. She was exhausted from the long day of searching, and then to top it off, she'd stayed up to watch that movie.

What in the world compelled me to do something that stupid! I shouldn't have watched that movie; I should've gone to bed…

She groggily threw her communicator into her dresser drawer quickly shutting it; and then she took off her cloak and leotard, exchanging them for a pair of black shorts and a baggy tee-shirt. She collapsed onto her soft bed and drifted off instantly…

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed!**

**This chapter was a pain to type! I had it written down; and all I had to do was type it up; and I just couldn't seem to get it together!**

**I had been banned from the computer this weekend; so I was working on typing this chapter yesterday!**

**Then I got distracted because I really wanted to type this one-shot that I wrote this weekend in the car; 'Blame it on the Mistletoe".**

**It's a cute story; and it's really short; it won't take long to read!**

**Plus it's the holiday season, and I had a lot of stuff to do for Christmas this weekend and yesterday! This is probably my last update for winter break; I have a lot of stuff to do!**

**Sorry guys; I hope that this chapter was long enough to hold you over!**

**Please review;**

**I love to hear from you guys! Tell me what you thought about my explanation of the name-plates!**

**Did it live up to your expectations?**

**Was it funny enough?**

**Let me know!**

**Oh, and I was reading 'Collateral Damage' by Novus Ordo Seclorum; it's ****great! I really love it!**

**And 'CONSEQUENCES' by drowninginthedark123 is awesome too!**

**Well,**

**Later Days and Merry Christmas!**

**(whichever you prefer!)**


	11. Wake Me Before the Dawn

**Hey guys! I updated again! *cheers from imaginary crowd***

**Awww… You guys are too nice sometimes… XD**

**Anyways; I'd like you to tell me how good the imagery in this chapter is. I tried to be as descriptive as fits my writing style; and I think that it turned out well!**

**Well, **_**I**_** like it… XD**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Raven…**

The bright light of the sun streamed in through Raven's window. It was not morning; the rays were too bright for that time of day… It was about noon.

Raven opened her eyes sluggishly; then stretched, feeling anything but rejuvenated. Her back ached, her feet hurt, and her muscles sore.

"Ugh…"

Raven groaned before flopping back down on her mattress and pulling the sheets over her head to block out the warm and welcoming rays of the midday sun. She closed her eyes once more.

_I'll just go back to sleep, maybe I'll feel better later…_

After about thirty minutes of silence, her tense muscles finally relaxed and Raven drifted on the edges of unconsciousness. Just as she was about to slip into a deep slumber, a loud blaring noise jarred her awake.

She yelped in surprise and rolled to her left. Unfortunately, the edge of the bed was a lot closer to her than she had originally thought, and nothing but thin air lay to her left…

"Oof!", Raven landed on her back, her head spinning as the blaring noise continued ringing in her head. She realized belatedly that the noise was the Tower's Crime Alarm.

She jumped to her feet and staggered to her dresser, yanking the drawer open and fumbling around frantically.

"Where is it!? Where is my communicator!?"

She felt something cold and metallic touch her fingertips; she closed her hand around the small object, pulling it out of the drawer.

She'd known that it wasn't her communicator, but she'd been curious as to what it was. She opened her hand to see the small copper object resting on her palm.

She gasped as she gazed upon the piece of singed metal in her hand. It was very ordinary; an everyday object that you often stepped over while you were walking down the street.

But it meant so much _more_ to her.

A deluge of memories flooded her mind; the most potent memory was not the memory of intense pain: the pain of being split into a million pieces; being ripped apart; molecule by molecule.

The most potent of her memories of that day was not of the pain; the most profound was the feeling of two gloved hands on hers, placing this little insignificant object in the palm of her hand…

Her own subdued words rang through her head,

"_All the luck in the world won't save us now_…"

She was jolted back to reality by a stern voice calling her name,

"Raven!"

She snapped her head up to see Robin standing in the doorway to her room,

"C'mon! There's trouble!"

She jumped to her feet once again, encasing herself in negative energy. She let the energy drop and she now stood in her signature cloak and leotard. Robin took off running down the hall.

Raven lingered.

She clutched the small object tighter in her hand; narrowing her eyes against her unruly emotions and then teleported herself out of her room.

**Beast boy…**

After having come back from successfully defeating the Hive; Robin went straight to the crime lab.

Beast boy sighed;

"Here we go again."

Raven looked up from her book curiously,

"What do you mean?"

Gar rolled his eyes,

"Robin's started obsessing over Slade…_again_."

She cocked her head to the side.

_Man, she looks cute when she does that…_

He mentally slapped himself.

_Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

"Um…in the future; Robin is obsessed with capturing Slade."

She raised an eyebrow,

"Does he ever succeed?"

"Uh, uh.", Beast boy shook his head. She rolled her eyes,

"Well _that's_ encouraging…"

Beast boy laughed, it was nice to hear the sarcasm; it brought him comfort. It was like things were almost normal.

Almost.

Raven's eyes dropped back down to the creased yellow pages of her ancient book. Her glossy black hair fell into her eyes; she didn't brush it away and it just hung there in her face.

Beast boy automatically reached over and pushed the loose strand behind her ear.

She froze.

Where his fingertips brushed her face, his touch left tingling trails on her skin. It was as if the skin that he had touched was being magnetically pulled in his direction.

It was almost as if the rest of her body felt the pull also; as it moved of its own accord; leaning forward so that their faces were only inches apart.

She stared into his shimmering green eyes as she fought an internal battle.

That strange detached emotion was urging her: _Kiss him, kiss him…_

But all of her other emotions screamed out in protest: _You just met this guy fifteen days ago! Don't do it, Raven! No!_

But that emotion just prodded her further: _but he knows you so well… you _love_ him…_

Raven froze.

_No! That's not right! That strange nagging emotion is _Love_! But it's not _mine_!_

Suddenly everything clicked into place. She jumped up out of her seat leaving Gar looking extremely confused.

"I get it now; I understand everything! I already have that book, Gar!"

Gar looked even more confused than before,

"Huh?"

She looked at him meaningfully,

"I can send you back."

Gar's look of confusion morphed into a smile,

"Dude; that's awesome! I can go home!"

Raven motioned for him to follow her. He jumped out of his seat and they ran down the hall side by side; headed for Raven's room.

**Raven…**

Raven strained; all of her muscles taut; against the gravity that pressed down on the two tons of rubble that remained suspended by negative energy in the air above the innocent bystanders.

The civilians stood frozen, their mouths agape as they stared at the rubble that levitated above their heads.

Pain seared through Raven's mind, as her hold on the rubble threatened to snap.

"Can't…hold it…much longer!", she growled through her teeth.

Cyborg heard her and turned from firing his cannon at Cinderblock. Seeing her distress, he yelled,

"Hey! Get outta there!"

The civilians began to move slowly out from under the floating rubble. Raven's outstretched arms began to tremble, and the edges of her vision flickered.

All of the people were out of the way, except for a toddler of about two years of age. A moan of pain escaped Raven's lips as her arms began to quiver uncontrollably.

Cyborg dove under the floating mass and snatched the little girl right before it collapsed in a pile of dust

The concerned crowd watched as Raven sank to her knees; tremors of pain wracked her limbs as she shook violently from both exhaustion and mental strain.

Cyborg rushed over to her after handing the child to her wailing mother,

"Rae! Are you okay!?"

She clutched the sides of her head and groaned,

"I'm fine… I just need a minute…"

She assessed how much pain she was in, then quickly tacked her continuation on the end,

"Or two…"

He knelt down beside her as the noise of Starfire and Robin fighting Cinderblock continued raging in the background. He placed a metal hand on her fragile-looking shoulder,

"You're shaking…"

Raven fought against unconsciousness,

"The last thing you guys need to be doing right now is worrying about me. We need to focus on jailing Cinderblock and finding Beast boy."

Cyborg nodded before pulling one of her trembling arms around his neck and placing his hand lightly on her waist to lift her to her feet. His large hand could almost curl completely around her slender waist.

"You okay to walk by yourself?"

She nodded groggily. He hesitantly released his hold on her, afraid that she would fall. She took ones stumbling step forward and caught herself with his sturdy metal arm before regaining her balance and confidently walking forward.

He was shocked at her amount of willpower; he hadn't expected her to be able to force herself to walk; she was so exhausted.

He made a silent agreement with himself to keep a watchful eye on her during the rest of the battle.

He uttered a fierce battle cry and charged forward into the heated battle.

**Beast boy…**

Gar ran beside Raven; not having to try hard to keep up with her. She skidded to a stop in front of her door, opening it quickly and shutting it behind them. She levitated to the top of her tall bookcase, grabbing a black leather-bound book off of the shelf.

She landed two feet in front of him, holding it out for him to grab.

He took the book from her and looked it over.

The title on the book was "Institute a Do-Over".

The words 'Institute a' were so worn that they were almost illegible as well as on the line above 'Do-Over'.

Raven looked at him expectantly. He looked up at her, his face glowing with excitement,

"This is it."

She smiled triumphantly, the first full-blown smile that he had ever seen on her usually blank face. He threw his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

He felt her stiffen under his touch. He whispered into her ear,

"Thanks Rae…you don't know how much you mean to me..."

She hesitantly hugged him back, but the position of his hands around her waist made her feel awkward. Again the love that was not hers filled her mind. She whispered back,

"She must really love you, Gar…"

Confusion colored his tone,

"Who?"

**Raven…**

Raven clutched the small metallic object in her hand as she entered the jewelry shop. She walked up to the counter where a man sat reading a sports magazine.

"Excuse me."

He looked up distractedly, hen his eyes grew wide as he realized who had just spoken to him. He scrambled to his feet,

"Yes, how may I help you, Raven?"

She held out her hand; slowly opening it to reveal the singed piece of copper,

"Can you make a necklace out of this?"

The man eyed it incredulously,

"You want _that_ made into a necklace?"

She nodded slowly, her hand still outstretched. The man looked uncertain,

"It's a fairly expensive process-"

"I don't care about the price, I'll gladly pay it. This is something important to me."

The man nodded, unsure of how to take the object from this threateningly mesmerizing young woman.

He was afraid to touch her, so he held his hand out, palm up.

Raven held it gingerly between her index finger and thumb, gently placing it in his hand. He followed her example of delicacy and gently placed it in a plastic bag,

"If you give me your number, I'll call you when it's ready."

Raven nodded and grabbed the pen and paper that he held out. She wrote her name and number on the paper in flowing script that the man couldn't help but to admire for its sheer beauty.

She handed them both back to him,

"Thank you."

He tipped his baseball hat and Raven exited the jewelry shop gracefully, teleporting herself once outside.

The man watched in wonder as she disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

**Well, this is probably the last update for a while! I can't believe that I snuck off to type this!**

**Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**So what did you guys think, huh?**

**Was it good?**

**Do you think that Alternate Dimension Raven reacted well to Gar's affection?**

**Was she too forward or too shy? If so; please tell me!**

**What do you think is going on in Raven's head? (either of them)**

**Please review guys!**

**Later Days!**


	12. Uncertainty

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I don't own the Titans; blah blah blah…**

**Hey guys! I updated! AGAIN!**

**I really would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read my story;**

**It has begun to come to a close; and I'm really excited about finishing up!**

**I have been contemplating what kind of story to write next; and who knows what may come up! I really enjoy writing; so don't expect me to be gone for long after I've finished this story!**

**But you still have at least three chapters ahead; I'm not finished just yet!**

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**In the Real World…**

Raven walked down the street determinedly;

_I will find him… I have to._

She stepped into a shop that sold books and potions on the corner. It sold authentic supplies. It was small and shadowy; giving it a very bona fide and ancient air.

Walking purposefully up to the counter, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass of an ancient curio cabinet.

She stopped; she had halfway not expected the reflection in the mirror.

Deep violet eyes stared back at her from under a midnight blue hood. The image before her had ivory pale skin with a grey tinge to it; a mark of her parentage.

She didn't know what she had been expecting to see in the mirror; but this wasn't it. This image was of a stranger.

The reason; she realized; was that the image that she had been expecting hadn't been this entrancing. This stranger was dangerously beautiful; inciting both fear and admiration in all who dared gaze upon her.

_That's not me…_

She reached up and tugged her hood down; and yet again she was greeted by an unexpected image.

Silky violet hair framed a stunning pallid face; wide amethyst eyes stared back at her, and then the glass of the mirror cracked under the pressure of black negative energy.

Raven gasped and quickly stepped away from the cabinet.

She turned as if to make a run for it, but slammed into the old woman who was the store-keeper.

Raven huffed as she hit the ground; landing on her backside. She scrambled to her feet,

"I-I'm sorry…It was an accident!"

The woman held up her hand to silence her,

"It's okay, child. That cabinet is already beat up; one more scratch won't hurt it. Now how can I help you?"

Raven cleared her throat,

"I…I'm looking for someone. I assume you are familiar with my teammates?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, you belong to the Teen Titans."

Raven nodded, the woman could barely make out the gesture as it was very dark in the shop,

"Beast boy is missing; he has been for a week now…", her voice cracked on the last word; and inexplicable tears welled in her eyes.

She swiftly wiped them away and gazed at the old woman expectantly,

"Well, I haven't seen him since a week ago."

Raven's eyes widened, "You saw him a week ago?"

The woman nodded her head, "Yep. He was in here, alright."

What would Beast boy be doing in a magic shop!?

Raven's eyes narrowed, "Do you remember what he bought?"

The woman then listed all of the materials necessary for the Institute a Do-Over spell; and added one last thing to the end;

"He also came in the week before and bought a jewelry box."

When Raven asked about the box, the woman replied,

"It was just a jewelry box, nothing special about it. Except that it was antique and priceless. I sold it to him for about a tenth of what it is worth."

The woman then flicked the light on in the shady shop. She looked Raven up and down, her eyes narrowed s she took in Raven's grayish complexion and the violet hue of her hair.

Markings of her loathsome DNA.

The woman began muttering incoherently in Latin, she spoke so quickly that Raven could only make out words like 'Demon spawn', 'prophesy', 'curse' and several other likewise words.

Raven struggled with her temper; internally wrestling with Rage for control of her own limbs.

The woman suddenly halted and looked at Raven again upon seeing the internal battle raging in her expression; whatever she had been expecting to happen; it didn't happen.

"You're in control?"

Raven scowled irritably,

"Excuse me?"

"You are not a puppet?"

Raven stared at her blankly.

"You have free will?"

"Oh!', Raven exclaimed; finally understanding the woman's choppy, and seemingly random questions.

"Yes…well, somewhat. There is a constant presence in the back of my mind, but aside from that and occasional fits of rage; yes. I am very capable of making my own decisions."

"So you are human in that sense; you have a conscience?"

Raven rolled her eyes,

"Why else would I be a superhero?"

The woman nodded to herself as if to scold herself for forgetting that detail,

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be such a pain; it's just that the last time I came across Trigon's spawn they had no souls… You are a lot different than them. I am curious as to why."

"Yes, well let's just say Trigon doesn't make the same mistake twice. Hence the reason my power-driven half brothers do not have minds of their own; I'm too inconvenient. And I am no longer of any use to him since the prophesy has already come and gone."

The ancient woman nodded slowly, seemingly fitting the pieces together in her mind.

"You must be very strong to have resisted Trigon… and won, at that!"

The woman looked very impressed with her.

Raven looked down modestly, "I had some help…"

The woman looked around the room off-handedly; her eyes landing on an empty shelf. She suddenly gasped, then eyed Raven again with a new kind of interest.

"So… the boy you're looking for…Beast boy, is it?"

Raven stiffened, and a million different emotions flooded into her mind; the strange new emotion groggily stirred, but confusion was the most prominent.

The woman smiled contentedly at Raven's reaction to the name.

"Y-Yes…"

The elderly woman's expression turned smug,

"I was just wondering what kind of relation he has to you. Your friend; adoptive brother; teammate; best friend… your beloved, maybe?"

Raven blanched and pulled her hood over her shocked face.

If the woman's smugness grew any more pronounced she might well have tattooed it on her wrinkled brow.

"I don't-!" Raven sighed in defeat; her voice growing quiet, "I don't know."

"Hmm…"

The woman's smug expression turned thoughtful,

"Maybe a little bit of all of it."

The aged lady instantly grew cheerier, smiling broadly,

"He sure seemed to care a lot about you… He didn't say anything, of course; but it was there."

Raven sighed,

_That is absolutely absurd!_

"He's my friend! Why _wouldn't_ he care about me?"

The woman walked over to Raven and placed her withered hands on her shoulders,

"That boy loves you, child."

**Beast boy…**

Raven stared straight into Gar's confused emerald eyes and repeated her earlier statement,

"She must really love you."

He looked even more confused than before; so she sat down cross-legged on the ground; motioning for him to sit down in front of her.

He sat and gazed intently at her; waiting for an explanation of her odd behavior.

She pulled her hood off, and a small smile hovered around her lips; threatening to undermine her strict control,

"You didn't exactly go back in time when you used the spell in that book, Gar."

A look of utter bewilderment touched his features,

"I didn't!?"

She shook her head,

"I guess I'll explain everything before I send you back."

She smiled,

_I'll get to keep him just a little bit longer…_

* * *

**Okay, guys!**

**Raven's brothers are not important and/or central to the storyline; they are just there to show the old woman's unnatural intelligence.**

**So what did you guys think about this update?**

**Very short; yes. But what else?**

**Did I represent Raven and Beast boy correctly?**

**Well, I was reading this great story,**

**Rebound by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne!**

**It's great! I really love it; but if you guys like Terra; maybe you shouldn't read!**

**Well, I doubt that it's a problem with most of you! You _are_ reading a BBXRae fanfic!**

**I really like your feedback; so I hope that you will take the time to review!**

**Later Days!**


	13. Remorse

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans but Juliet and Roxxi are mine!**

**Well, let's jump right into it, huh?**

**(almost) All of your questions will be answered in this chapter; as we are coming to a close!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Raven…**

Raven stood staring at the ancient and withered woman in front of her,

"What!?"

"He bought that jewelry box for _you_."

Raven was dumbfounded, her eyes narrowed.

_No way is that true! Why would he- NO! I won't keep dwelling on this!_

She shoved her thoughts away into her mental safe.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled, her creased features touched with joy,

"I am Juliet, Creator of the Elixir of Immortality."

"Immortality…", Raven whispered; comprehension filled her mind, "Which is why my brothers would have messed with you…"

"I am also psychic. That's how I know that he thinks an awful lot of you."

Raven's rage ignited, and angry tears welled in her eyes,

"NO HE DOESN'T! HE LOVES TERRA!"

She choked off Rage's hold on her, and only inexplicable hurt and remorse remained. Her voice came out as a whimper of pain,

"He loves Terra…not me…"

New tears brimmed, but they did not come from anger; a strange feeling of rejection washed through her, leaving her feeling hollow.

_Why!? Why does it hurt!? Why do I even care that he loves her!?_

She apologized curtly, "I'm sorry Juliet… I-I need… to be alone."

Juliet nodded, gesturing for Raven to take her leave.

Raven ran from the shop; shoving a group of teenagers out of the way. A blonde girl shrieked as her smoothie ended up on her white blouse, and her boyfriend yelled angrily,

"HEY! Watch it!"

"Sorry!", Raven yelled over her shoulder.

She sprinted though the plaza; the masses of people stared after her; but she didn't care what they thought.

She had one goal in mind, until she heard a ringing noise. She skidded to a stop, pulling her vibrating black phone from her billowing cloak,

"Hello?", her steady voice betrayed not trace of her inner turmoil.

"Your necklace is ready. You can come pick it up if you want; no charge; you heroism is more than enough payment for it!"

"Okay…"

She hung up and then began walking leisurely down the road. The hustle and bustle of the city unusually calmed her nerves; clearing her mind of her confusing thoughts.

She rounded the corner; soaking in the sunshine; and entered the jewelry shop.

The man at the counter rushed over and pulled out a little black velvet bag; gingerly pulling out the beautiful shimmering piece of jewelry; and held it out proudly.

"Well, what do you think?"

He placed it gently in her hand; and she admired the craftsmanship with an expression of awe;

"Wow, it's…beautiful!"

The small piece of singed copper had been coated in a clear glaze, and it hung on a thick, intricately designed, Victorian era, white-gold chain. It looked very sturdy in design.

It suited her well.

"I wanted to make sure that it wouldn't break, so I made the chain kinda thick."

She looked up at him, gratitude shone in her eyes,

"Thank you!"

He again tipped his baseball hat, and smiled; glad to have someone appreciate his hard work so thoroughly.

"You're welcome."

She turned and exited the shop; heading for the peaceful quiet of the park.

**Beast boy…**

Gar sat across from the girl of his dreams in the floor of her room. He stared at her, transfixed as she smoothed her shiny black hair down, and then pulled her hood up over her head again, finally opening her amethyst eyes to meet his gaze.

She smirked; pleased with the mesmerized expression on his face; then spoke,

"When you 'went back in time'; you actually entered a parallel dimension."

He gazed at her in wonder,

"I created a parallel dimension?"

She shook her head; amused,

"No. You merely entered this dimension when you changed your past. Time in your world still continues-"

He blinked,

"So…you're not the same Raven, are you?"

It was her turn to blink in surprise,

"What!? Gar, I'm just a different version! I'm still me."

"Whoa, Rae! That's not what I meant! I just meant that you aren't the same."

She nodded,

"Not quite. I am Raven… just a little different due to disruptions in the space-time continuum."

"Why?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion,

"Pardon?"

"Why are you different?"

She grinned evilly,

"Maybe you could ask me that when you get back to your own dimension."

He nodded,

_That seems fair…_

She then continued her explanation,

"This dimension's version of you exists; but he obviously doesn't live _here_."

Gar murmured,

"Probably still in Africa; no reason to leave if I'd been adopted after the accident."

Raven overlooked it since it didn't seem to be something he wanted to talk about.

"That spell didn't work right; there was a major flaw in it, and that explains why your dimension's Raven would throw it out."

He laughed sheepishly,

"Heh, heh. Yeeeaaah."

He suddenly remembered something,

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean earlier? When you said 'she must love you'?"

Raven opened her mouth to explain, but the crime alarm went off. She jumped up;

"Let's go! I'll explain later."

He reluctantly stood and followed her out the door.

I brought him comfort that he could now help out with the crime-fighting; having taken extra training sessions with Robin in martial arts during his newfound free time.

It was definitely something that he wanted to keep up when he got home.

**Raven…**

Raven sat on the bench in the park, impulsively shoving all of her emotions aside and walling them up behind a blank wall in her head.

_There. Done._

But something was still nagging her…

She had still not sorted out her confusion about her feelings for Beast boy. She absently turned the new necklace over in her hand.

She loved all of her friends; a fact that she had come to accept when her awful birthday had come around.

Starfire was her sister, yet she was almost motherly in her gentle compassion.

Cyborg was like a protective big brother, he was a big kid and he treated Raven like his sister.

Robin was also her brother, yet very fatherly in his protective approach; he helped guide her and gave her moral advice.

And Beast boy…

She didn't know. She knew that her confusion was not over whether he was really her friend or not; her confusion was over where he fit into the whole idea of the Titans being a family.

She didn't think of him as a brother, nor merely as a friend…

He was more…

_No! I refuse to keep dwelling on this!_

With frustration, she shoved her previous thoughts away, and concentrated on counting the leaves on the tree in front of her.

It wasn't fun; but it kept her occupied.

"Hey."

The voice was quiet, but it still made Raven jump and a streetlamp crumpled a few yards down the walkway. She quickly jerked herself around to see who had spoken.

It was Roxxi.

"Oh, hi…", she murmured sheepishly.

Roxxi's eyes were on the streetlamp,

"Why did that happen?"

She gestured toward the convoluted mess of metal.

"Oh…um, my powers are controlled by my emotions; you just surprised me, is all."

Roxxi nodded, seemingly hearing her own double meaning to the words. Raven distractedly wondered what it was that Roxxi had taken from her words as Roxxi sat down on the bench beside her,

"So how do you control them?"

Raven snapped out of her trance,

"Control what?"

"Your powers. How do you control them if they're linked to your emotions?"

"Oh. I have to control my emotions to control my powers…like locking them away in a mental drawer."

Roxxi nodded,

"Mental drawer, huh?"

Raven nodded in turn, and then stared ahead at the same tree as before.

Roxxi's eyes widened as she looked down at Raven's hands,

"What is that?"

Raven abruptly remembered about the necklace that she held in her hands,

"Oh, just a necklace. Nothing special…"

Roxxi shook her head,

"It has to be special, why else would you make a necklace out of it?"

"I-I just wanted to- Okay, it's something…someone…gave to me."

Roxxi's voice lowered as if they were speaking of something secret,

"Who gave it to you?"

Raven's anger ignited,

"It doesn't matter; that's none of your business!"

Roxxi flinched and then sunk into silence, staring at the same tree that Raven's eyes were trained on. They sat in silence for a long while…

She finally spoke quietly; not taking her clear blue eyes off of the tree,

"Y'know… keeping your emotions bottled up inside isn't always what's best for you… If there's never any release, they'll just start eating you from the inside out."

Raven stared at Roxxi.

It was odd; she had just met this girl a couple of days ago; and she seemed to already know her better than she knew herself.

She glanced down at the necklace in her hand and took a deep breath,

"Okay…so what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you have to pull all of those pent-up feelings out of that mental drawer and think about what they mean."

Raven nodded thoughtfully, signaling for her to continue.

"It's something that I think is best done alone in a quiet place. I usually go to my favorite spot to sort things out; like my granny's magic shop. So just find somewhere you feel safe and puzzle it out."

Raven frowned,

"What if I can't figure it out?"

Roxxi smiled reassuringly,

"It'll come to you."

Raven bit her lip and pondered where to go.

The pizza place is too crowded; I'm already in the park; and this place is sure working wonders… Every place that came to mind was either noisy or public…

Suddenly her lilac eyes lit up with caged excitement,

"I know!"

She swiftly jumped off of the metal bench with lightning speed and turned to Roxxi,

"Thanks!"

Roxxi nodded with a smile.

With that, Raven hastily teleported herself to her favorite place…

* * *

**So guys, how did I do on length? Too short? Too long? Good?**

**What about the characterization?**

**Well, guys; I'm sorry but it will probably take a few days to update again;**

**One being that I need to spend time with my family; **

**And two being that I need to sit and think the ending through; since I haven't an inkling of an idea of how to write my next chapter.**

**I had the chapters so far prewritten; so that all I had to do was type it up; so it may take a while for the grand finale since I combined two chapters for this one!**

**Maybe I'll squeeze a short chapter in before I wrap it up!**

**Well,**

**Please Review and tell me what you think;**

**Later Days!**


	14. Breaking InterDimensional Boundaries

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans! XP**

**Hey guys!**

**This is the last chapter before the grand finale; and it's been a great ride!**

**I have really grown as a person along with Beast boy and Raven; and I didn't really think much about what was going on in his head until now!**

**He's become my favorite character; and Raven is tied for first place!**

**Anyways; hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have!**

**Let's get to work!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Beast boy…**

Gar walked home with his team after successfully jailing doctor light. Robin walked beside him, commenting on his use of martial arts,

"You did really good, Gar! …For a beginner."

Beast boy perked up; even though he was exhausted, "Really? You think so?"

Robin nodded,

"Of course, you'll have to train with me every day to get to an expert level; but you seem to have already had training in hand-to-hand combat…"

Gar nodded,

"Yeah… When I was with the Doom Patrol."

Raven cleared her throat to get the four teens' attention.

"Yes, Raven?"

She halted in the middle of the sidewalk; forcing everyone else to skid to a stop as well. She looked around at the other Titans before speaking,

"I'm going to send Gar home."

She silently gauged their reactions; while Robin seemed to have expected as much;

Starfire and Cyborg were shocked.

"Do you have to?", Cyborg pleaded.

Raven answered without emotion,

"Yes, I have to."

"So he cannot stay?"

Raven shook her head, "I have to return him to his own dimension."

Cyborg gave up the impossible mission of trying to sway Raven, and walked over to Gar, extending a hand for him to shake.

"Well, man; it's been fun."

Gar smiled happily,

"Yeah… Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

He gestured toward Raven,

"Watch her back while I'm gone."

"Can do!" Cyborg saluted in military style and then stepped back to let Starfire say her own goodbye.

Before Starfire stepped up, Beast boy noticed Raven doing something with potions,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm opening a portal… Go ahead and say goodbye to everyone; it takes a while."

He turned to Starfire, who scooped him up into one of her signature back-breaking hugs.

"Oh, I will miss you so much! You will come back to visit, yes?"

She released him and he caught his breath before answering,

"Well, I don't know, Star… If I can; I will."

He turned to Robin who, like Cyborg, extended his hand; which Gar shook.

"It's been nice to meet you, Gar. I'm glad that you finally get to go home."

"Thanks."

He had been going to tell them all just how thankful he was; when a voice called him; making his heart stutter at the mere sound.

"Gar, the portal is ready."

He felt the wind whip his face as he gazed upon the swirling vortex in front of him. He turned to Raven,

"Thanks, Rae…for everything."

He turned to go to the portal when he felt her hand on his shoulder,

"Wait, Gar! I need to tell you something!"

He turned to gaze into her amethyst eyes.

"The Raven in your dimension… She loves you!"

He simply stared at her; dumbfounded,

"What!?"

Raven grabbed his hand, sending a shock running through his body,

"That's what I meant when I said that she must love you… Her love is strong enough to cross inter-dimensional boundaries!"

"H-How would you know that?"

She looked down, biting her lip and squeezing his hand tight before answering,

"Because… I feel it too."

His jaw fell slack,

"_You love me_? No! That's not possible! There is no way that you love _me_!"

He watched as her expression hardened,

"You need to get home…"

She gestured toward the portal, and he watched as a single tear ran down her pale cheek.

"I'm sorry, Rae."

She looked up at him with a small smile,

"It's okay. Now go home."

He smiled at her and wrapped her in a huge hug before stepping into the vortex.

**Back at the Tower…**

Starfire flew frantically around the Tower; tidying it up. All the while, her eyes were trained on the phone. Finally the monotonous tone pierced the still air.

Please, let it be friend Beast boy!

She streaked over to the coffee table and the phone was at her ear before the first ring had silenced.

"Hello!", she chimed excitedly.

"Hey, Star."

Her face fell; never before had she been so disappointed to hear her boyfriend's voice.

"Oh… Hello Robin.", her voice lacked her usual jubilancy.

"You okay?"

She automatically pepped up upon realizing that she would stress him out further by being dejected.

"I am fine! What would compel you to think otherwise?"

"You just sounded kinda… sad. Anyways, Titans East are going to eat dinner with us tonight; they'll stay for as long as it takes to find Beast boy. Do you think you can call and order pizza for everyone so it'll be there when we get home?"

"Of course! It is always wondrous to have 'the guests'!"

Starfire clapped her hands together enthusiastically. She had just hung up when Raven materialized in the room.

"Hello, Raven; how has your day been-?"

Raven looked at Starfire with an expression that said; _you're kidding, right?_

"I'll be on the roof, Star. I need time to think."

She crossed the room purposefully and entered the elevator.

This kind of behavior was not unusual for Raven, so Starfire merely brushed it off and picked up the phone, ordering fifteen large pizzas.

She waited for about fifteen minutes, humming a cheery tune, and wondering what Raven was upset about…

The doorbell rang and she jetted over to answer it, smiling jubilantly as she held out the money for the pizza, grabbing the tower of boxes with one hand and then sitting them on the counter; all the while humming contentedly to herself.

Soon the Commons Room door slid open to reveal seven very tired teens. They all dejectedly flopped down in the chairs at the table. Then they all grabbed their favorite pizza and dug in.

Starfire kept a bright smile in place, trying to cheer everyone up. She eventually got them engaged in a story-swapping about the stupidest villains that they had ever come across.

Cyborg was in the middle of a story about 'The Flatulator' when the door to the Commons Room hissed open.

The eight teens stopped in the middle of chewing to stare at the new addition to the group; shock colored all of their expressions.

"So… did you guys miss me?"

**Raven…**

Raven sat perched on the roof of Titans Tower; watching how the waning light of the sunset played off of the rippling water of the river.

A muddle of mixed feelings swirled through her head; she was no closer to figuring out the answer now than she was twenty minutes ago.

How is this supposed to work!? I still can't figure it out!

"Rrrr!", she buried her face in her hands and growled to herself irritably.

She flinched as her communicator's ring pierced the imposing silence. Her heart thrummed in her chest as an after-effect of her surprise,

"Yes?"

Robin's strained face stared back at her.

"Raven, get down to the Commons Room. Now!"

She clicked her communicator shut and jumped to her feet. She flew down the stairs and sprinted at maximum speed to the Commons Room.

Upon entering the door she stopped in her tracks, shock freezing her in place.

She couldn't breathe; that same, formerly dormant emotion had gripped her like a vise; surprising her, and instead of reacting; she stood back and listened to his explanation intently; not believing that she hadn't figured out what he'd been up to sooner.

**Beast boy…**

"So… did you guys miss me?"

Robin immediately bombarded Gar with questions.

He heard the whoosh of the Commons room door, and finished his lengthy explanation before he looked up.

Upon seeing who it was, a large affectionate, fanged grin spread across his face as his heart fluttered in his chest.

He energetically jogged over to greet her in the manner of an excited puppy.

"Raven!" ,he exclaimed as he threw his arms around her; placing one hand at the small of her back and the other at the nape of her neck, pulling her up against his chest.

Her gasp was stifled as he pressed his lips to hers sending an electric shock surging through both of their veins.

At that exact moment, everything in the room that was made of glass shattered, but instead of hitting the floor, the shards hung suspended in the air by negative energy.

The slivers of glass then began to swirl around the room, slicing up the walls, furniture, and everything else except for the ten teens standing in the middle of the devastated room.

Beast boy suddenly realized that she needed some time to get her emotions under control; he immediately released his hold on her, and she stumbled back a few steps, her eyes wide with surprise, and then an unrecognizable emotion of intensity colored her expression; something like rage.

The slashed-up furniture then began to revolve around the room with the glass.

Raven shook her head and took a deep breath to stabilize herself.

And then the furniture hit the floor with a loud crash, followed by the tinkling sound of the shards of glass impacting the ground.

Raven wheeled and dashed back through the doors of the Commons Room, moving so fast that she was almost parallel with the ground; she almost stumbled as she rushed though the crowd of fellow teen heroes; but quickly regained her balance.

Gar yelled after her,

"Rae, wait!"

"NO! Leave me _alone_!"

The rest of the team saw her teleport just before the doors slid shut.

The team then turned their bewildered gazes to Beast boy, who still stared at the door. The silence was uncomfortable.

"Well… you should probably apologize, B."

Cyborg clapped Beast boy on the shoulder.

Bumblebee offered her own advice,

"Yeah, you should tell her that it was an accident; maybe she'll understand. I mean, the truth never hurt anybody."

Gar looked at his friends very seriously,

"What if I'm not sorry?"

* * *

**Oooh!**

**I **_**told**_** you I'd have a good cliff-hanger this time!**

**Well, tell me what you think!**

**You've **_**got**_** to have something to say after **_**that**_**!**

**Oh, and I probably won't update tomorrow, since I have to write the grand finale!**

**Review, Please!**

**Later Days!**


	15. Grand Finale

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans. Very painful words to write.**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update; but I was writing as the ball dropped on New Year's Eve and I was gone all of yesterday and on New Year's Day!**

**Whew! I ate so much that it hurts!**

**Anyways; I had a great New Year and part of the reason that it took so long is that I couldn't figure out what words to end this story with; and also I was kinda stalling…**

**I mean; I'm gonna miss you guys!**

**Well, enough with the sob-story and on with the FanFiction!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Back at the Tower…**

The superteens all stared at him with expressions of pure shock.

"You mean it wasn't an accident?" , Aqualad inquired blankly.

Gar blushed,

"Well, no! –I mean- It was a total accident! But that doesn't mean that I didn't like it…"

He trailed off sadly; this mind replaying how right it felt to have her in his arms; the smell of lavender overwhelming his keen senses; and how it had felt as though; when she had pulled away from him; she had taken a little piece of his heart with her.

The broken feeling in his chest threatened to overwhelm his tear ducts; and cause the warm saltwater to spill from his eyes; but he fought the urge to cry valiantly.

Starfire suddenly giggled ecstatically, startling everyone else in the room,

"How wonderful! Friend Beast boy has 'the feelings' for Raven!"

Speedy scoffed,

"Yeah, too bad she obviously doesn't feel the same way. Oof!"

He stopped abruptly as Robin jabbed him in his stomach with his elbow.

Gar took a deep breath,

"I'll go find her and apologize; she's one of my best friends and I don't wanna lose that."

Cyborg sympathized with him; he'd feared the same thing when he'd asked Bumblebee out.

Except he hadn't been rejected.

He could only imagine what his best friend was going through.

Gar's expression hardened as he steeled himself for the upcoming flood of pain…

But he'd take the pain of rejection every day for the rest of his life if it meant that he'd get to see her every day as well…

**Raven…**

Raven sat on the roof of Titans Tower; tears of utter confusion streaming down her pallid face. Her heart thumped frantically in her chest as she replayed the kiss in her mind.

His arm around her waist; his fingers in her hair; her body against his chest; the feeling of his lips on hers; the electric shock that coursed through her veins; the pleasure that followed; that emotion freezing her in place and making her stomach do back flips.

She was unsuccessfully trying to comprehend her own feelings.

_I…_liked_ it. But he's one of my best friends… Why did I enjoy it so much? He probably didn't mean it, anyways; it was probably just an accident._

She cringed as that inexplicable burning rejection washed through her once more…

_Why does it hurt!? Why do I care!?_

She then heard the door open, but she ignored whoever it was and simply stared ahead at the barely visible sun over the salty river's mouth. Whoever had just arrived walked quietly over to the edge of the roof where Raven was perched.

He sat down beside her staring straight ahead at the sunset.

When she glanced over, she realized that it was Beast boy, and her stomach lurched uncomfortably. She averted her gaze back to the sunset and they sat in silence for about an hour; simply admiring the beauty of nature…

Gar hesitantly turned to look at her; knowing very well how his heart would stutter when he took in her gorgeous profile.

Just as he'd predicted; he felt a river of love pour out of his very soul; like a dam breaking; and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck; trying to think clearly enough through his fog to speak coherently.

She noticed this in her peripheral vision, and suppressed a girly giggle that had begun to bubble up in her chest.

She had never felt flirty before; but she pushed back the desire to run her long, pale fingers through his messy green hair and tell him just how sweet he looked when he did that; quite easily.

He haltingly began to speak after clearing his throat self-consciously,

"S-So…you're not mad at me?"

He paused, then continued without giving her time to interject,

"I-I mean about me traveling back in time and all?"

She finally turned to look at him and answered him, ignoring the fluttering in her chest,

"No. It wouldn't be the first time it's been done."

His face instantly became alight with curiousity,

"What do you mean, Rae?"

She looked down at her fidgeting hands and replied,

"Why else would I throw that book out, Gar? I tested it out myself… Well, more like _tried_ it out myself. That is why the other version of me looks and behaves a little differently than I do. I wanted to experiment with my past; so I messed with it a little; and she's the end product. I know it was wrong to do it; but I rationalized it because the only one I'd be harming was myself."

His eyes grew wide with realization,

"Oh! Now everything makes sense! That's why you two are so different… Speaking of her… She told me something about you…she said that you lo-"

His eyes zeroed in on a small piece of copper that hung from a thick chain around her slender neck.

"Hey! Is that-?"

She looked down at it, then a slight blush colored her features,

"Uh-"

His eyes watered with emotion,

"_I_ gave you that, didn't I?"

She bit her lip and nodded. He looked into her amethyst eyes as he spoke,

"I thought you dropped it on the altar… When you…you know…"

She nodded, and fingered the necklace gingerly,

"I went back for it… It really holds a lot of sentimental value for me."

A smile hovered around the edges of his lips,

"Why?"

She looked down at the penny on the necklace thoughtfully,

"I guess because you cared enough about me to give it to me… I know it's really silly; but it really meant a lot to me; so I dug through the rubble and ashes and I kept it…"

He placed a hand on hers,

"I think it's really adorab- _nice_, Rae."

She arched an eyebrow,

"So what did you come up here for, anyways?"

"Oh! Uh, I came to apologize for kissing you… I didn't mean to."

Her face fell; even though she had been expecting this all along. She looked away before he noticed,

"But-"

"But?"

_What else could there possibly be that could follow up to _that_?_

"But I won't."

She blinked; dazed.

"Won't?"

"I won't apologize… Because I won't lie to you. And I'm not sorry for kissing you."

Her expression was one of pure shock and confusion.

_What!? Not sorry for kissing me!? But why wouldn't he be-!?_

Raven stiffened as Juliet's wise words echoed in her mind;

'That boy loves you, child…'

She then used her empathic abilities to taste his emotions; pure love radiated like the crashing of the ocean waves from him.

She wondered why she hadn't noticed this deluge of emotion emanating from him before.

Maybe because she didn't understand it before now…

Her eyes softened as she embraced the love that she felt for him; ending the internal war that had been raging in her mind for six long months; leaving everything that had once confused her to no end in perfect clarity.

She listened intently as he stammered his explanation.

"W-Well, Rae… I-I mean Raven; I-… for the longest time now, I… I've always felt… I mean, I've had a huge cru-… Um-"

He sighed in defeat, then took her pallid hands in his, staring into her deep violet eyes as the smell of lavender wafted gently to his nose; overwhelming his keen senses.

He gazed into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity; taking in her surreal beauty and bracing himself for rejection.

He opened his mouth to say the three words that had been lingering on the tip of his tongue for such a long time now; but Raven interrupted his declaration before he'd uttered a sound.

"I love you."

Upon hearing those words escape her lips; he felt as though he'd been punched in the gut,

"Y-You do?"

She nodded; not trace of humor written on her porcelain features.

"W-Wow, Rae! You beat me to the punch! I love you too!"

She smiled breathtakingly and wrapped her thin arms lovingly around his neck, pressing her lips gently to his cheek before leaning her head on his now muscular shoulder.

He was frozen in shock;

She loves me!

He wrapped his arms around her waist and they hugged tightly for about twenty minutes; just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Beast boy contentedly breathed in her scent and memorized it; it wasn't something he wanted to forget anytime soon. While Raven enjoyed the first emotional harmony she had ever experienced in her life.

Gar interrupted the contented silence,

"How come nothing's blowing up?"

"I guess because everything is balanced right now."

Her voice came out muffled as she spoke into the fabric of his midnight blue tee shirt. She abruptly realized that he was wearing civilian clothes.

She pulled away to get a good look at him.

He was taller than her; he wore jean cargo pants and Converse shoes along with his navy name brand shirt that clung to his well formed muscles in all the right places.

He noticed her careful inspection of his wardrobe and smiled broadly; exposing his sharp fangs, then looked down at his shirt.

"My new favorite color…"

A coy smile pulled up the corners of her mouth.

"The change wouldn't have anything to do with the color of my cape, would it?"

His cheeks took on a shade of red as he looked away. Raven smirked; extremely amused with his nervous reaction.

Her features then became touched with chagrin;

"I should probably go help them clean up my mess downstairs…"

He laughed at the mortified expression on her face; he thought it was adorable.

He ducked down and with lightening speed; threw his forearm up against the back of her knees, knocking her off her feet and into his arms.

And; holding her in his arms bridal style; he planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He heard several consecutive crashes behind him as multiple objects became projectiles.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck; ignoring the UFOs that she had inadvertently created out of inanimate objects.

She eventually broke away from him and closed her eyes; concentrating on chanting her mantra. The flying objects dropped, and Gar assessed the destruction around them.

"Wow…Rae; I thought you said that your emotions were balanced and that you wouldn't blow stuff up anymore."

She scowled at him,

"They're not _anymore_."

He smiled broadly; ignoring the acid in her tone.

"Heh, heh… I guess now we have to clean up the _outside_ of the Tower, too."

She nodded, and he put her back down on her feet.

She grabbed his hand and twined her fingers through his; sending another current through their bodies.

She blushed and gripped his hand more tightly as the walked down the stairs toward the Commons Room.

**The Commons Room…**

Cyborg looked around at the mess that Raven had left in her wake once more; dreading the clean-up sure to come.

Everyone had been in shock over Beast boy's revelation of his feelings for Raven; and the disturbing image of his best friend's hands and lips on his little sister was burned into his memory; in spite of the fact that he was trying desperately to forget it.

He shuddered in disgust; willing himself to stop replaying the disturbing scene in his mind. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder,

"You okay, Sparky?"

He turned to his girlfriend,

"Yeah, Bee; It's just that… Rae's like my little sister, y'know. And I'm just no sure how I feel about my best friend having his hands all over her…"

Bumblebee nodded,

"Now that you put it that way… I just thought that it just looked wrong. Raven and Beast boy kissing! Blech!"

She shuddered involuntarily.

"Bee; the worst part is that they've always gotten on each other's nerves! BB never told me that he liked Raven; and she _obviously_ doesn't like him. If he'd just told me, I could have helped him! I don't even know who to feel bad for; Beast boy doesn't be the girl, and Raven lost one of her best buds…"

His girlfriend nodded,

"You're right… It's a lose-lose situation."

Throughout this conversation, Robin was trying to explain to a jazzed Starfire why it wouldn't be a good idea to bring up the kiss around Raven.

Mas and Menos both sat in a corner conversing in Spanish about how they would be mentally scarred after having witnessed such a cataclysmic event.

Speedy and Aqualad were talking about the kiss as well.

Speedy scoffed,

"I thought she would have slapped him!"

Aqualad snickered,

"_I_ thought she would've punched him out!"

"What if she _did_ punch him out? It would explain why he's been gone so long!"

They both doubled over in hysterics after an odd silence.

Cyborg began to worry about Beast boy; he'd been gone for more than two hours.

_Maybe Raven hurt him…_

Suddenly the doors to the Commons Room slid open to reveal Raven and Beast boy; their fingers intertwined.

Speedy and Aqualad's jaws dropped to the floor, and Robin started choking on the chips he'd been eating, Cyborg went blank, and Mas and Menos remained completely oblivious; still complaining in Spanish about their eyes burning. Starfire and Bumblebee were the only ones who remained remotely calm.

Cyborg watched blankly as Raven's eyes scanned the demolished room. Beast boy also looked around the room,

"Wow. This place is totally _trashed_!"

Cyborg thought that he saw a small blush creep across Raven's impassive face.

She then authoritavely raised the hand that was not enterlaced with Gar's and it glowed with negative energy.

The glass shards then flew into the air and then levitated into the trash can. The slashed-up furniture floated into place, and the rest of the debris also flew into the trash can.

Beast boy gently squeezed her hand,

"Nice job, Rae."

Her face remained unaffected; but the sparkle in her eyes betrayed that she was secretly thrilled with the compliment.

"Thanks."

Starfire was the first to recover from her surprise,

"Raven? What has occurred between yourself and Beast boy?"

Gar seemed to suddenly remember something, he spoke with unbridled excitement plainly in his voice,

"Hey guys! I'll be right back!"

He reluctantly pulled his hand out of Raven's and took off down the hall with inhuman speed.

He had really missed his enhanced abilities, and he was just enjoying the sheer speed at which he raced down the halls.

He arrived at the door labeled 'Beast boy'; and chuckled as he remembered the incident that had prompted the door-labeling.

After scanning his hand on the panel beside the door; he entered his messy room.

The odor assaulted his senses like a truck slamming into him. His eyes watered as he covered his nose with his hand;

_Ugh! This is the first thing that I'm gonna change!_

He ran over to his dresser and pulled out a black Victorian jewelry box; he carefully cradled it in his arms as he fled from the reeking room.

He made it to the Commons Room in record time; and upon entering; he hid the box behind his back.

"Raven… I bought this for you a week before I left… I meant to tell you how I felt, but…I chickened out. Big time. So I wanted to give it to you now."

He held out the antique box and Raven's eyes began to swim with emotion. The toaster became encased in black energy and began to shudder violently as if it were a volcano on the verge of erupting.

She quickly put a leash on her emotions and the toaster returned to normal.

She reached out and took it from him; gently handling it as if it were a newborn. Suddenly she cracked a smile and quickly leaned in to gently peck him on the cheek.

Everyone else in the room gasped. Mas and Menos both ran up to Beast boy with super-human speed and inquired in unison,

"? Ya tienes un novia, señor Beast boy?"

He Looked to Raven; who had recently taken up Spanish; for a translation.

"You have a girlfriend now, mister Beast boy?"

He looked down at the twins; who gazed up at him with child-like innocence.

"I think that after our first date I will."

He then smiled broadly at Raven, who returned the gesture with only a fraction of a smile.

She looked down at the box that she held in her arms lovingly; admiring how the light played off of it and taking in the intricate detail hand-carved into the wood. The lining was burgundy velvet and the design on the box would go perfectly with the décor in her room.

It was truly a work of art.

Suddenly she remembered the old shop-keeper, Juliet.

She suddenly grabbed Gar's hand and pulled him toward the door, the antique jewelry box tucked under her arm.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"I have to thank someone; come on, Gar!"

She turned to the other Titans,

"We'll be back before ten!"

With that, she towed him out of the room by his hand.

Cyborg shared a perplexed look with everyone else in the room.

Speedy crossed his arms and sighed,

"Well, _that_ was weird."

**Juliet's Magic Shop…**

Raven pulled Beast boy to the little shop on the corner. Upon entering; they were greeted with the scent of sage wafting to their noses.

The lighting in the shop was very dim, and many vials of potions, dusty spell books, and antique artifacts cluttered the shelves on either side of them; having no apparent organizational method in use.

They walked up to the counter; where someone sat in an oversized leather chair that looked like it came from an old movie's Study; reading an ancient book.

Upon arriving at the front desk; they realized that it was not the old shop-keeper who sat in the old leather chair.

Raven spoke first,

"Roxxi!?"

The girl looked up, her blue eyes glinting with exctitement,

"Hey, Raven. My Granny's in the back; she'll be here shortly."

Raven's eyes widened,

"Your Granny?"

Roxxi nodded,

"Yep. Well, I forget how many 'great's to put before the 'grandma's, so I just call her Granny."

Juliet then gracefully entered from the corridor in the back of the shop, brushing away the priceless Persian carpet that served as the door to the hallway.

Her creased features became alight with joy as soon as her gaze fell upon the two teens standing in front of the desk, holding hands.

"So, you got the girl, huh? I take it she liked the jewelry box; seeing as how she's holding onto it so tightly."

She spoke to Beast boy, who smiled widely, showing off his pointed canines.

Raven cleared her throat, then spoke,

"Thank you."

She looked very deliberately at Juliet, and then at Roxxi.

"_Both_ of you."

Roxxi nodded solemnly and Juliet smiled wider.

"So did you come to a conclusion, Raven?"

Raven cracked a small smile at both of them.

"Yes; I finally sorted out my emotions; and I know how I feel now."

She then looked at Beast boy; her eyes softening as they rested on him.

"I love him."

Juliet clapped her hands gleefully,

"Well my job here is done!"

The old woman turned to Roxxi and pulled out a key on a gold chain; and, placing it around Roxxi's neck; she seemed to glow with joy,

"I will leave my shop to you! I have another dimension to attend to!"

Roxxi looked both shocked and touched,

"Me!?"

Juliet nodded,

"Yes. You are my heir in this dimension; and you have proven yourself most worthy by helping me accomplish my task. I must go put things right in other worlds."

Raven's eyes grew wider as realization hit,

"You are the same Juliet that is mentioned in Azar's books!"

The ancient woman nodded as a swirling vortex opened beside her. She winked as she stepped into it and it shrunk into oblivion as it closed.

Raven and Gar shared a look of amazement.

Roxxi surprised them both with a loud outburst.

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Go on a date already!"

Amusement glinted in Roxxi's clear azure eyes as Raven and Beast boy said their goodbyes and left the shop.

Roxxi leaned back in the comfortably padded leather chair; picked up her book, and reopened it to her bookmarked page.

"Gosh… How some people can be so intelligent, yet so clueless is beyond me…"

**Back at the Tower…**

Raven and Beast boy lay on the roof of Titans Tower staring up at the starry night sky. A warm summer breeze carried the scent of salt water with it as it tousled Raven's short lilac locks and caressed the skin left exposed on her arms by her black tee-shirt.

She was very comfortable in her civilian clothes, and the light of the full moon shone off of her pale skin giving her an otherworldly appearance.

Gar thought that he'd never seen anyone so mystically beautiful in all his life.

They lay on their backs, contentedly gazing up at tWhe heavens, their fingers once again intertwined.

As he stared, Gar noticed a streak of white blurring across the infinite stretches of the black sky.

"Hey! Shooting star!"

Raven's head rested on his chest, and she spoke detatchedly,

"Careful what you wish for…"

He gently squeezed her hand and whispered into her lilac hair,

"That's okay. My wish already came true."

* * *

**Well! Did it live up to expectations?**

**Was it cute enough?**

**What did you think?**

**I'd love it if every one of you reviewed! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**And don't be afraid to ask me any questions you might have about the story! I would be happy to answer them!**

**And feel free to PM me for anything you might need! Or just to talk; that's fine!**

**I don't mind helping people out; it's one of my many joys in life!**

**Well,**

**Later Days and Happy New Year!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
